Love Will Find A Way
by SadPanda13
Summary: Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they meet again. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids. rated M. Established Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Future AU, established Quinntana. PROMPT: Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids._**

**_Based on a prompt from NayaFan_**

_**Chapter 1**_

Santana was running around the apartment like a chicken with her head cut off, as usual. This move was a welcome thing, but it was totally stressing her out. Her kids were not helping matters. She was getting ready to go all Lima Heights on them when her cell phone started to ring. Glancing down, she saw it was Quinn and just that quickly everything felt light and happy and calm again.

"Hey babe, I am so glad you called, I missed seeing you yesterday!" She said softly.

Quinn smiled into the phone, loving the sentimental and sweet Santana Lopez that only she got to see, "I missed you too, but after tomorrow we never have to go another day without seeing each other. Are you guys all packed and ready for the movers? They're coming early."

The Latina looked around the hot mess that her apartment had become. Hardly anything was packed, the kids rooms were a disaster, and she had a mound of unwashed clothes on every piece of furniture she owned. "Almost there!" She lied crossing her fingers and wincing.

"I just wanted to check in and tell you that I loved you. I cannot wait until we are one big happy family living under the same roof. You have given me back my life San, and I am so grateful. After the accident, I never thought I could be happy again. The girls and I were drowning. The crazy Lopez gang gave us a reason to smile again. Thank you sweetheart, I love you guys so much." The blonde's voice cracked with emotion, remembering those dark days after Joe had died.

"Well, you certainly have done at least as much for me, and my merry band of juvenile delinquents."

Quinn laughed at Santana's description of her twins, "They are just high spirited San."

"Tell me that again after you've lived with them for a month. So, what are all the girls up to today mi amor?"

The brunette heard the loud annoyed exhale from her fiancé, "Let's see Beth is being a surly unhelpful teenager who has already spent the better part of the morning grounded in her room. Emma is being all emotional and clingy, and Kate is taking everything in stride and would be the most helpful. That is, if she didn't break everything she touched since she refuses to take off the baseball mitt you bought her."

The Latina chuckled, "So business as usual then?"

"Pretty much, I'm going to be dropping the girl's off at their Grandmother's house and then finish up here. Hopefully get to bed early tonight, how about you?"

Santana looked around at the total disaster in her apartment, and knew it was going to be an all-nighter if she was going to be semi ready for the movers in the morning, "You know pretty much the same, finish up packing, dinner alone, and my lonely empty bed without my beautiful lady by my side." She growled softly in her low sultry voice knowing what that did to the blonde.

"Oh sweetheart, I hate to think of you all lonely. Do you want me to come over and stay tonight? I can help you with the few last minute things you must still have to do." She purred back.

Santana felt the familiar ache she got in her center whenever Quinn used her sexy voice, but one look around the living room told her the blonde would be less than impressed, "I would love to be with you tonight, but it's the last night in the old place with the kids and…."

"It's ok, I understand, it's best we stick with the original plan anyway. I love you, goodnight San!"

"I love you too baby, goodnight!" San hung up and yelled loudly to her 9 year old twins, "Sierra, Santiago, front and center right this minute!" Both kids came running. She had used her serious voice, and both Lopez children knew better than to mess with her when she sounded like that.

The brunette stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at both of them. Her dark, nearly black eyes flashed fire, as she met both of their milk chocolate eyes, "We need to get done packing, and we are running out of time. You have one hour to finish both your bedrooms. If they aren't completely packed and ready to go at the end of that one hour, I am seriously going to spank both your backsides. I have been begging you to finish for days. I am done talking about it. I'm not kidding, so don't push me on this! I'm putting a load of laundry in and then I am coming to help you finish."

She grabbed an armful of dirty clothes and stomped off towards the laundry room.

"Do you think she packed her hairbrush yet?" The older by three minutes Santiago said apprehensively, he hated that stupid hairbrush.

"I don't know Tigo, but I know the kitchen isn't packed at all and that means the wooden spoons are all still in the drawers." Sierra inclined her head towards other room.

"Crap, we better hurry up then. I am not messing with Mamí when she's in a mood." He grabbed a box and headed to his bedroom.

"Hang on, I'll help you pack, and then we can do my room. We'll get done faster that way." Sierra grabbed two more and followed her brother down the hallway.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had her girls in the mini-van and was driving to her mother's house to drop them off. She loved her girls with all her heart, but was very happy to be dropping them off for the evening. The blonde was at her wit's end between the move and their behavior.

Emma was her sensitive one, she looked just like Joe. She had his dark brown thick hair, his brown eyes, and his gentle nature. She was taking the move harder than anyone, "Why do we have to move mom? Can't they just move into our house?"

Beth, who was weeks away from turning 15, was a mini Quinn. She had the blonde hair and the hazel eyes. She was a stunningly beautiful teenager with a huge chip on her shoulder. She had been staring sullenly out the window with her headphones in. She was pretending to be listening to music, so she wouldn't have to have a conversation with her annoyingly happy mother. She turned and looked at the 9 year old, "We all have to move because your mother won't be happy until all of our lives are completely ruined."

Kate was the youngest at 7. She had been a happy content baby. She was growing up the same way. She was always singing or whistling. She had dark blonde hair that she wore in pigtails, and hazel eyes, and had just recently lost her two front teeth. The girl was a complete tomboy. She was always sporting a new bump, bruises, or scraped knee. She loved sports, and baseball was her latest obsession. She had her new Cleveland Indians tee shirt and baseball cap on, backwards of course, and was bouncing a ball off her knee and catching it in her new mitt. She looked at her older sister and rolled her eyes, "Geez what's your problem today, she's your mother too, don't be mean!"

Quinn looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at her youngest, "Thank you baby girl. Em honey, I told you we would be too crowded with all of us in our house. It's going to be great. We have more room, and a nice yard. We all get to start over. Just give it a chance honey, you'll see." She finished softly.

Beth scoffed loudly. Quinn met her eyes in the mirror and glared at her oldest. Emma was upset as it was without her adored older sister starting more trouble, "Just don't expect me to call her mom, never going to happen." She grumbled under her breath as she glared defiantly back.

"If you're trying to spend your entire two weeks of Spring Break grounded and cleaning the house daily from top to bottom young lady, you are on the right track." Quinn said sternly, "So you had better take tonight and think about how you want to spend the next two weeks. One more smart word out of your mouth today, or tomorrow, and that's what you'll be doing. I have had enough out of you. Do I make myself clear little girl?"

"Yes mother!" Beth spat out.

Kate snorted back a laugh when she caught her mom's angry eyebrow and just shrugged her shoulders. The angry teenager rolled her eyes and went back to her angry sulking in silence. Emma sniffed back fresh tears, she really hated arguing. Quinn took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Quinn were lying on the mattress, on the floor, in their new bedroom, "I am too tired to make love to you on our first night in our new home. I'm sorry baby." Santana groaned.

"It's ok. I am too tired to have anyone make love to me tonight sweetheart. You do need to put some more clothes on though, not that I'm not admiring the view." Quinn said sweetly.

"Why do I need more clothes on?" Santana questioned.

"It's the first night in our new home; I expect a few visits from the kids during the night. Actually the only one I don't expect is Kate. I swear that child could sleep through a tornado and nothing bothers her."

"Don't expect my two; they are a couple of badasses like their Mamí!" She said proudly.

"Uh huh we'll see! Oh San, I am so happy. You've made me so happy." She rolled over and kissed the beautiful Latina.

The brunette quickly reversed positions, and sat on the blonde straddling her, "You know, I think I might just be getting my second wind. How about you and I christen the new bedroom?" she leaned over and kissed the blonde's ear. She nibbled down her neck and jawline leaving Quinn shivering with pleasure.

"Lock the door San." The blonde moaned breathlessly.

"Already got that covered baby." She continued her descent down the blonde's lovely fit body, undressing her as she went, kissing and licking and teasing her body until the blonde was writhing on the mattress.

"Oh sweetheart, now, take me now, I can't wait any longer." She arched her back as Santana thrust two fingers into her, smothering her ecstasy with a deep passionate kiss.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina woke up when someone kicked her in the ribs. She slowly opened one eye and peeked out behind her curtain of jet black hair. Emma was curled up sideways in between her and Quinn. She had her head on her mom's stomach, and her feet on Santana's chest. Sierra was curled up on the other side of her Mamí. She looked over and noticed Beth was sleeping on the floor on her mother's side of the mattress. Santiago was sleeping on her side in his Transformers sleeping bag.

Her movements woke up her blonde fiancé. Quinn opened her eyes, and smiled softly at the sight of the Latina.

Santana said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. We seem to have woken up in munchkin land. We are outnumbered and surrounded."

The blonde giggled, "Told you, see why clothes are mandatory around here?"

Beth groaned loudly, "Ewww don't, early, no talking!" She turned over with an irritated growl, pulling the covers over her head.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as Santana laughed, "I didn't know Beth spoke caveman."

"I'll go try to find the coffee pot. See what we can scrounge up to eat."

"Forget that baby, let's go out to IHOP. I want pancakes, some crispy bacon, and lots and lots of coffee. What do you say?"

"You had me at bacon!" The blonde winked seductively.

"I need a shower desperately. You wake the savages, and I'll take over while you shower. See, we are the perfect tag team." She made a wrestling move, as Quinn laughed merrily.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The tired and slightly grumpy Hart and Lopez family were sitting at a large table at the local IHOP. Santana was happy to just sip her coffee and let Quinn do the planning on how to get unpacked and organized. It suited her fine to be the muscle, and let the blonde be the brains. Organization was not her forte. The kids were all busy stuffing their faces with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Sierra was sitting next to Beth who seemed to be taking offense at something the little brunette was saying. Santana couldn't hear them, but she noticed the angry way Beth seemed to be responding.

"Something going on down there I need to know about?" She fixed her gaze on both girls. Both girls shook their heads no.

Kate piped up, "Sierra called Beth a bitch and a poobah, whatever that means." She shrugged.

Beth spit out angrily, "A puta, that means whore!"

The entire table went silent very quickly. Santana stood up, "Sierra I'd like to talk to you in the bathroom, right now please."

Quinn said, "Wait San, Beth what did you say to Sierra first?" Santana stopped and waited to hear what the older girl had to say.

The blonde looked Santana right in her eyes and said clearly, "I told her not to talk to me like we were family, because we aren't. This little living arrangement wasn't going to last long, and that the three of you would be back in your ghetto apartment within a month tops."

"Beth!" Quinn was furious, she eyed the younger version of herself dangerously, "Apologize this instant."

"Apologize to her!" She gestured towards Santana, "Fat chance." Beth finished disrespectfully.

"You are already grounded for the entire two weeks of your Spring Break for this. Do you want to make it a full month?" The blonde said sternly.

"Fine, sorry." She spat at Santana, very clearly not sorry for anything.

The Latina was a little taken back by the anger being directed at her. She was not aware the girl had that big of a problem with her. Making up her mind to talk to the girl later, she called her daughter, "Sierra bathroom now."

Sierra knew what was going to happen in the bathroom, "Can't I just apologize like she did?"

Santana warned, "Sierra…"

"Mamí, please?" Sierra tried again desperately.

"Now, Sierra."

The girl sighed in resignation of her fate, excused herself from the table, and followed her Mamí to the restroom.

Santana led her into the family bathroom, and locked the door, "What was that?" she said firmly.

"You heard what she said Mamí, she hates us!" Sierra said tearfully.

"She is being a brat, I get that, but she's almost 15 years old. Since when do you call someone a bitch and a puta? That is unacceptable! I don't care what anyone says to you. You are my daughter, and you do not talk like that. We are a family now. I don't care if Beth knows it yet or not, you do! Get over here." She said sternly.

"Mamí, please I'm sorry!" Sierra cried.

Santana moved to her daughter. She bent her forward, under her arm, and pulled down her sweatpants and underwear. She planted three hard swats to her little backside, as Sierra tried to wiggle away. When she was finished, she picked Sierra up and held her close, comforting the sobbing girl. The Latina said gently, "It's alright baby, its over. That's my big girl. I expect better from you Sie, alright? This is not how we behave. Do you understand me mija?" She finished lovingly.

"I'm sorry Mamí." The tears were spilling down her cheeks and her lip quivered.

Santana wet a paper towel and gently washed Sierra's face, "I know mija, clean slate baby girl. When we get back to the table, you will apologize to Beth and Quinn."

"But Mamí…" Sierra whined.

"Do I need to explain further how disappointed I am?"

Sierra quickly nodded her head no.

Santana smiled, as they walked back to the family.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was looking towards the bathroom door, "Do you think everything is all right, they've been gone for a while?" she asked Santiago.

"After Mamí spanks Sierra, she'll let her cry for a few minutes. Then they'll be back." He shrugged nonchalantly.

For the second time that morning, the table fell silent. Santiago was completely oblivious to the effect his words had as he continued to stuff his face with food.

The blonde said softly, "She's getting a spanking?"

Santiago gave the older woman a look that said "Duh!", "She said bad words to Beth, of course she is."

Sierra walked up to the table with her head down, and her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, "I'm very sorry for swearing at you Beth. I'm very sorry Quinn." She said formally.

"Thank you sweetheart for apologizing, now sit down and eat please. Santana may I speak to you please?" Quinn walked angrily towards the front door.

_**To be continued…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Future AU, established Quinntana. PROMPT: Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids._**

**_Based on a prompt from NayaFan_**

_**Chapter 2**_

Santana followed a clearly angry Quinn out the front door of the restaurant, turning briefly to look at the wide-eyed children watching them. She put two fingers to her eyes, and pointed back at them, letting them all know she would be watching. Beth scowled, Emma and Kate giggled, and Santiago and Sierra sat up straighter and continued eating politely.

"Quinn can't this wait, whatever it is, we left five tired, crabby kids who apparently just decided they hate each other, alone in a restaurant, will full plates of food in front of them. I think we might be asking for trouble, don't you?" She grinned at the furious blonde.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned you spank your children?" The blonde asked crisply.

The smile dropped from the Latina's face as she frowned deeply, "I don't know, I never thought about it. I mean I wasn't keeping it from you. It's not like it was a state secret. Why, don't you spank your kids?"

"I don't believe in spanking children." She said disdainfully, her confrontational tone really started to piss the brunette off.

"Well that explains a few things about Beth." She mumbled to herself.

"I beg your pardon?" Quinn said angrily.

"Nothing, listen to me, I do not beat my children or whatever it is you think I do to them. Sierra got 3 swats on her cute little backside for swearing at Beth. She got them because she has been warned before about her mouth. Now, did those swats hurt? I'm sure they did, they stung the palm of my hand, I'm sure they stung her little butt. I can guarantee you she will think twice before she swears at anyone again," She was starting to breathe harder and could feel that cold, coiled up snake of anger unwinding in her gut. She didn't want to feel that way today. She didn't ever want to feel that way about Quinn. They were supposed to be celebrating, "I don't discipline them when I'm angry, and I don't go overboard when I do punish them," She tried to take a calming breath, "for God's sake Quinn spanking isn't even the first thing I do unless it's a serious offense, or a repeat one that we've talked about before. I really don't understand your reaction here!"

"I guess I was shocked that you would even consider it as a form of punishment. Spanking lets kids know that it's all right for people to hit people, and especially for big people to hit little people, and stronger people to hit weaker people. Santana, all of it is violence; pushing, shoving, hitting, spanking, beating, don't you see? It's telling your children that aggressive behavior is fine. Children learn by imitation. What's to stop them from fighting and hitting others when physical punishment is how they are disciplined? I just think if you took a few extra minutes you could find a more appropriate way to deal with their behavior."

Santana stood on the sidewalk in a complete rage; she bit the inside of her lip trying to control her temper. She felt like she had just been scolded like a child. It was demeaning, "You know Quinn, it might have been a good thing to know that this was a deal breaker before I packed up my whole apartment, and disrupted my entire life and my kids' lives, don't you think?" Knowing that anything else she said right now would be the wrong thing to say, the brunette turned and went back inside the restaurant. She left a stunned Quinn standing on the sidewalk alone.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The ride home was made in stony silence. Quinn had driven them all in the family van, and she was angry that Santana had abruptly walked away from her. Santana was still furious at having been condescended to. Beth was furious that Sierra got a two minute spanking while she was on lockdown for her entire school vacation. Sierra was angry that she got spanked like a baby, and Beth got grounded to her bedroom, like that was a real punishment anyway. The other kids were just tired and unwilling to make either woman angry. They hadn't been spanked or grounded and would much rather keep it that way.

Once home, everyone dispersed to separate corners of the house. Santana went out the sliding patio doors, and sat on the deck chair looking out over the backyard deep in thought. She knew the conversation wasn't over, but she needed to be calm to continue it. She felt a few tears slide down the side of her nose and she tried to covertly wipe them away. The blonde had really hurt her feelings by judging her so harshly. It made her feel like maybe she was a bad person, or a terrible mother.

It was like when her family found out she was pregnant and had no plans on getting married to the father. They had talked to her like she was a whore, well maybe she was, but at least she was a responsible one. She had loved and adored those children from the minute she felt the first kicks. She had provided for them, and had been the very best parent she knew how to be.

Once she found out she was pregnant she gave up her drinking and partying, and there were no more one night stands. There was a tiny life that depended on her now. She couldn't be running around drinking and sleeping with men. It had only been her way of getting over Brittany Pierce anyway. She finally admitted to herself, she was capital G, gay. From that day on, she knew who she was, and who she wanted to be. Santana Lopez grew up.

She wished Quinn would see that part of her. She sniffed, and wiped her face on the shoulder of her tee shirt. It hurt worse because she was so crazy in love with the blonde. When she found out Joe had died, she contacted the blonde. She quickly became the best friend she wished she could have been when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. It had taken a year of strictly friendship before both women realized their feelings ran much deeper than that.

She sighed and looked out over the spacious backyard. She seriously needed to make this work. Quinn was her life.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was sitting on the mattress on the bedroom floor staring off into space. She knew she had hurt the brunette's feelings, and it was like a knife in her chest. The blonde assumed the move was going to have a transition period until everyone settled in, but she didn't think World War 3 was going to break out on the first day. She felt her anger rise again at Beth and her vicious tongue, "Of all the ways the child could be exactly like me, it would have to be something bad like my mean streak." She thought to herself in despair.

She knew Beth was angry and hurt by Puck's desertion, Joe's death, her engagement to Santana and this move. The teen just didn't seem to find any joy in the good things in her life. The blonde was half-heartedly folding clothes when she leaned forward and put her head in her hands sighing heavily. She didn't understand the comment San had made at the restaurant, "deal breaker" and "before she packed". Was she trying to say she was moving out? Quinn could feel tears building, and the pain in her chest was getting worse. "Oh why didn't I think for a while before I confronted Santana? I didn't even talk to her I just made her feel terrible. Then I told her that her whole parenting style was wrong. Brilliant move Quinn!" she thought sadly.

The blonde heard a small voice clearing her throat politely. She looked up into the beautifully expressive eyes of Sierra Lopez. The young girl really was gorgeous, and was clearly going to be stunning as a teenager. She had long, wavy, black hair, not quite as dark as her mother's. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, but it was clear that Santana Lopez gave birth to Sierra and Santiago.

"Mrs. Hart, I wanted to say that I was so sorry for what I said to Beth. I didn't mean to make everyone so angry." She was looking down at the carpet by the end of her apology. It was clear she was near tears, and was sincerely remorseful.

"Come here sweetheart, it's ok, come here." Quinn pulled the girl into her arms. She really did love the Lopez children. They were adorable, smart, and funny. They possessed all of Santana's best traits.

She held her close and could tell the little girl was trying very hard not to cry. The older blonde knew she had her mother's stubborn pride as well. Sierra and her brother were really great kids. "Maybe I was totally wrong to misjudge Santana so quickly, I really should have heard her out first before judging." She thought sadly wondering when she should attempt an apology. Quinn knew to stay away from an angry Santana Lopez.

"Sierra?" She pulled away a little to look at the young girl.

"Yes ma'am?" Sierra said in a small voice.

Quinn exhaled gently in amusement, "First of all, its Quinn, or Aunt Quinn, or mom. You can call me whatever makes you comfortable. You don't have to call me Mrs. Hart or ma'am. Pretty soon it's going to be Mrs. Lopez, and won't you look silly calling me Mrs. Lopez." She smiled widely at the girl.

Sierra shook her head yes, and smiled back. She really didn't dislike her Mamí's girlfriend. She had always been nice to her since they started dating. She just didn't want to move in with them and have to share her Mamí with all these other people. The other girls were annoying. Beth had already gotten her spanked on her first day.

"Secondly, Beth started this whole mess by saying very mean things to you. I agree you shouldn't have called her names, or used curse words, but you have already been punished for that. You apologized already. So you are all forgiven Sierra, and I mean that. So please honey, don't feel bad anymore about it."

"Thank you, I just wondered if you knew where Mamí was at, did she leave." She wasn't sure what to call the woman. She would ask Tigo what he was going to call her.

"No honey, she didn't leave. She went to sit on the patio to think for a bit." The blonde said softly.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed the girl on the temple, "Do you like your room Sierra? I thought once we get unpacked we can pick out paint colors and decorations. We can make everyone's room special. Would you like that?"

Sierra nodded cautiously, she didn't know if they were staying. She didn't want to get too excited yet, "Thanks see you later." She smiled and got up from Quinn's lap and went in search of her Mamí.

"See you later honey." Quinn called after the retreating girl.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina heard the patio door slide open, and she braced herself unconsciously. She was not sure she was ready to talk to Quinn yet. Instead she was surprised to hear Sierra's voice, "Mamí, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"May I…" Santana said automatically, sometimes her 9 year olds grammar was atrocious.

"Huh?" Sierra said completely lost.

The older brunette actually smiled for the first time since breakfast, "It's may I, not can I. Never mind baby what is it?"

The skinny 9 year old with her bony knees and long thick hair crawled up on her Mamí's lap and clung to her tightly. Santana looked down at her in concern, "What is it mija, are you ok?"

"Are you still mad at me Mamí? I didn't mean to make everyone mad at each other. I messed everything up. Please don't be mad at me anymore." She started to sob from all the emotions of the day, but mostly from being overtired.

"Oh my sweet baby girl, I was never mad at you. I promise. I was disappointed in your behavior, that's all. I guarantee you didn't mess anything up either mi amorcito. I can do that all by myself. That's why you got punished, for the swearing and name calling. You are definitely not responsible for everyone being mad at each other." Santana punctuated her words with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm not?" her soft voice cracked and Santana felt her tremble in her arms.

"No, you are not. You were punished, and Beth was punished. You both apologized. It's over."

The petite brunette sat up and gestured wildly, waving her arms all around to her mother's amusement, "You call what Beth said an apology, please, I would have had to go right back in that bathroom for more spanks if I would have said sorry like that!" Santana was happy to hear the fire return to Sierra's voice. There was certainly no doubt she was her daughter, with her mercurial moods.

"Yes, you certainly would have. I'm glad you realize that. One thing to remember Sie, Beth lost her father when he moved away and left her. She lost her stepfather when he died. Now she feels like she is losing her mother to all of us. On top of that, she just moved from the only home she remembers. That's a lot to lose in a really short time, don't you think," She stroked her fingers through Sierra's long hair as she felt her nod yes, "Don't you think maybe you would be a little angry at the world if you had to go through all that," The Latina felt another nod, "So maybe we can try to be more patient with Beth, and ignore her when she's a brat. Do you think you can do that mija?"

"I'll try Mamí, but it's going to be super hard at times. I think she just needs a good spanking is what I think." She said honestly.

The Latina laughed out loud at that, "God I love you mija, don't ever change!"

"She said I should start unpacking, and that we could pick out paint and decorations for my room. Are we moving out? I don't want to unpack if we are leaving." Sierra said sadly.

"Oh baby girl, what a mess huh? We are not moving out. Sometimes grownups disagree and argue. It takes time to grow with each other. This new family is going to take time. Sie, always remember; love is the most important thing in life. Love will always find a way. Quinn and I will work this out. We are going to be a big happy family. Now, go and unpack, and make sure Tigo is unpacking. I love you mija with all my heart."

Sierra planted a big kiss on her Mamí's cheek. She looked much happier than she did a few short minutes ago, "I love you too Mamí. I'm going to go be the best unpacker ever in the whole world." She jumped up, and ran back in the house.

Santana settled back in her chair when she heard the glass door slide open again, "What's up Sie? Did you forget something baby?"

"It's not Sierra Aunt San, it's me Kate. Can I come out?"

"May I?" Santana tried again.

"Huh?" The 7 year old said.

"Oh forget about it, come on out munchkin!" She said exasperated.

Kate skipped across the patio, and Santana had to chuckle at the sight. Kate still wore the baseball mitt on her left hand, "Isn't it hard to eat with that thing on?"

The pigtailed tomboy gave her a mock glare, "We have bigger things to worry about Aunt San?"

The Latina crossed her arms and considered the little girl in front of her, "Such as?"

Kate smacked her forehead with her hand, making a loud slapping noise, "Everybody is mad at each other!" She said loudly.

"Who are you mad at munchkin?"

"Beth mostly, she's been a total butthead lately. She's gonna ruin everything." Kate frowned and kicked the porch rail absently.

"Katherine Hart, I know for a fact, you are not allowed to call your sister a butthead!" The Latina said sternly.

She sighed, "Sorry, she's being a total pickle head lately!"

The Latina smirked, "Much better, thank you. Yes, Beth is being a sour pickle head but most teenagers are. You'll see, and nothing is ruined. Your Mom and I won't let it be." She finished sincerely.

"How are we going to fix this?" She said so seriously it touched the Latina's heart.

"Come here munchkin, I need a hug," The little girl gladly ran over and hugged the brunette tightly around her neck, "thanks Katydid, I needed that a lot today. I think you just gave me an idea. You might have fixed things."

Her hazel eyes went big and round as she pulled back and looked at the Latina, "I did?"

"Yep I think you did. I'm pretty sure what everyone around here needs is a great big hug." Santana said seriously.

The little blonde looked skeptical, "I don't think I would try to hug Beth if I was you!"

Santana barked out a laugh, "See how smart you are? Listen to me munchkin, you let me and your mom handle things ok? Nothing is messed up. It's just going to take time for everyone to get used to the change. So, you just keep being nice to everyone. You be good for your mom, and everything will be all right."

"Promise?"

"I promise!" She said earnestly.

The little blonde sighed heavily.

"What now?" Santana said.

"I don't know how you're gonna fix things with you out here and mom in the bedroom crying." She put her hands on her hips giving Santana the Fabray eyebrow, and looking amazingly like a mini-version of her blonde mother.

"You're scaring me, so knock off the eyebrow! So, Mom's crying in the bedroom huh?"

She nodded her little head yes.

Santana frowned at that and figured it was time she took her own advice, "Thanks Katydid, I'll take care of that I promise. She'll be back smiling by the time she tucks you in." She got up and put the deck chair away and headed back in to talk to her fiancé.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was folding clothes and putting them in the dresser drawers. She was trying not to cry anymore. She was giving Santana fifteen more minutes alone, and then she was going to talk to her. This relationship was right, and this family could be happy. Her girls had been through so much since Puck skipped town and Joe died, they deserved to be happy again. She put her head down on the top of the dresser and sighed.

"That's kind of a weird place to take a nap, isn't it babe?" Santana said in her sultry voice. Quinn spun around in shock.

The Latina smiled softly, "thanks for giving me some space to calm down and think. The old Satan Lopez has mostly been reformed, but I'm afraid my anger can still get the best of me if I'm not careful."

The blonde nodded numbly. She had so many thoughts in her head, but wasn't sure where to start. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her, "I'm so sorry about how I talked to you earlier. I don't blame you for being angry."

"Well, I can see how what happened with Sierra could have been a shock for you, especially if you didn't see it coming." The Latina said softly.

"I got so judgmental with you, I really am sorry. The worst part was, I lost sight of the Santana Lopez I know and love. I know you sweetheart, and I know you are not capable of abusing your kids. I wasn't accusing you of that, I swear I wasn't." Quinn was begging her to understand.

Santana crossed the room quickly, and took the blonde in her arms, "Hey, I know that. Baby, we knew this wasn't going to be easy, mixing the families and moving in together. We just need to give it some time. We need to be patient with each other and the kids."

"I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Quinn, it's going to be fine." The brunette reassured her fiancé.

The blonde took Santana's hand and led her over to sit on the mattress. She held both hands in her own warm hands, "I just don't agree with spanking children San, and I don't think I can change my mind about that."

"I'm not asking you to change your mind. Do you think it's fair to ask me to change mine?"

"No, I guess not, but do think we could at least try to compromise? I think it's going to be hard to be a blended family as it is, but with two sets of rules for two sets of children? I don't know how that could ever work?" the blonde said sincerely.

"Quinn, it's not two sets of rules. We are going to have one set of rules for all the kids. We can talk about consequences for breaking specific rules. I told you before, I don't spank the kids for every rule break. There are some that I think are serious, and I do spank for that. The important thing is that we love and respect each other, and that we back each other up. We will just take all this one day at a time."

"I can do that. We just have to be real partners in everything. Let's get a good night sleep. Tomorrow, you and I can talk about the rules we feel are important. We'll have a family meeting and we can go over the rules with the kids. We will inform them of what we expect from them. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Quinn, listen, I'm not giving up on you or this new family. I need you to hear me. I love you, and I am in this for the long haul. When we say I do until death, I mean that with my whole heart. I really thought I was in love before, but I realize now it was just a practice run. What we have baby is the real thing, and I don't want to live without you." She was staring into the golden green eyes and trying to convey all her feelings to the frightened blonde.

"I won't give up on us either sweetheart. You and the twins are in my heart, and are part of my soul now. I can't live without you either." Quinn said solemnly.

"See, we just need to communicate and be honest with each other. It will be fine. I had an idea. We are all tired and emotionally wrung out. I'm gonna hook up the TV and DVD player, let's just setup some blankets and pillows in the living room and we'll have a family movie night. We can pop some corn, watch movies and chill out. Everyone can go to bed early, and we can start from scratch tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think that might be a good idea. I doubt if anyone is getting any unpacking done today anyway. Beth is grounded though San."

"Well why don't we let her know that her grounding is starting tomorrow morning. Tonight she is part of the family, and this family is having movie night. I actually think that she might consider sitting in the living room with us a worse punishment than being grounded to her room for two weeks." Santana smirked.

"Look at this Quinn, I really don't think Kate and Em have a big problem with me. I'm sure that Sierra and Santiago are fine with you. All we have to do is make sure the kids don't kill each other, and if I can get through to Beth we might be halfway home."

"I know, but Beth is going to be tough. She is so angry and lost right now. I'm so worried about her," Quinn said sadly, "She really took Puck and Joe hard."

"So we'll be extra loving and patient with her. Besides there isn't a woman alive who can resist the Lopez charm." She said in her cockiest voice.

Quinn laughed and leaned over into the beautiful brunette's embrace and kissed her on her warm full lips, knowing instinctively her whole future was with this woman and happy for it.

_**To be continued…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Future AU, established Quinntana. PROMPT: Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids._**

**_Based on a prompt from NayaFan_**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next few weeks went by rather quickly, and without any major incidents. The kids were all tolerating each other, or at least they were faking it well. Beth was happy to be off restriction so she was trying to watch her mouth around her mother and Santana.

Emma had relaxed and had stopped crying at every little thing. Quinn was happy to see that some of that was due to a new bond she had formed with Sierra. The younger Latina had taken the sensitive brunette under her wing, and they quickly became inseparable best friends.

Kate had already broken a house window and a garage window playing baseball with Santana. They were both in the doghouse with Quinn. The blonde didn't mind their mutual interest in sports, but the fact it kept resulting in broken windows and lamps was leaving her less than amused.

Santiago seemed to be having the most trouble adjusting which came as a surprise to both Santana and Quinn. He had gone from being the only boy in a house with two other girls, to being the only boy in a house with six girls. It made him uncomfortable and moody. He had already been sent to his room a few times by Quinn and Santana. The latter finally warning him that this behavior had better not continue, or it would result in a warm bottom for him. She made it very clear; she had enough of his disrespectful attitude towards both her and Quinn.

The two moms felt that the family meeting they had to discuss the rules had gone really well. They decided to setup weekly family meetings. Every Sunday evening after dinner, everyone sat around the big dining room table and talked about the upcoming week. They were encouraged to talk about disagreements with each other, and ask questions about rules. They were allowed to talk about anything they felt was important. At first only the women talked, and everyone else just sat and stared at them. Soon Kate and Sierra, as the most vocal of the kids, were talking and even laughing about things that were going on. Emma would whisper her comments to Kate or Sierra to be shared. Beth and Santiago remained sullen and unresponsive.

Quinn was a work at home mom. She owed her own graphics design company that was doing really well. She loved the freedom that came from being her own boss. It was great being able to be available for the kids.

Santana owned a small coffee shop that was a local favorite. It was very popular with the high school and college kids. She had free Wi-Fi, and a large stage that showcased local musical talent. They even had an open mic nights for the local poets and comedians. It had started out a struggling little venture, but now did quite well for her. She would even get up on occasion and sing some of her old glee club hits, to the delight of the college kids, and the abject humiliation of Beth. She came to hang out with her snotty cheerleader friends. She barely acknowledged the Latina at home; she was certainly not doing it in public. Santana found herself a few times wishing she could turn the bratty teen over her knee, but she and Quinn had agreed to respect the others wishes. She had no desire to stir up trouble at home with her blonde fiancé. She agreed with Sierra though, a good spanking was exactly what Beth needed.

Santana and Quinn felt that things were going as well as could be expected, and probably better than they had planned on.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was after midnight and Quinn was lying in bed reading a book. Santana was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. She had been quiet all evening and Quinn was a little concerned, but knew the Latina would share when she was ready. She kept peeking over her glasses towards the bathroom frowning.

Santana came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight, black, boy shorts and a red tank top with hearts on it. She looked incredible, and Quinn as usual felt her breathe catch every time she realized this woman had chosen her, had wanted her and completely loved her. The Latina felt the same way. She leaned against the bathroom door jam and met the blonde's eyes, smiling softly, "Hey beautiful."

Quinn stared into those beautiful dark eyes, "Hey yourself. You look incredible tonight." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I was late tonight. I hate when I miss tucking all the kids in." She walked over to the bed. Quinn thought she had the grace of a large jungle cat and felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Is everything ok San? You seem a little distracted tonight." Quinn took off her glasses, and put the book mark in her book as she set it on the nightstand. Santana crawled up the bed and curled up next to her blonde, laying her head on her chest.

"Work is good; we have a crowd every single night now. I've been thinking of expanding a little, maybe offering some hot food as well as coffee and snacks. I don't know? It's just a thought." She shrugged.

"So, what's going on sweetheart, talk to me, I know it's not food at the coffeehouse" Quinn ran her fingers soothingly through the Latina's hair.

"It's Tigo, I don't know what's going on with him. I've never had a problem getting my kids to talk to me, and he's all shut off now. It's not like him. You know Puck didn't just abandon Beth, he abandoned Santiago as well. I swear if I find that dude, his ass is mine. Selfish prick, I mean I know Tigo isn't his kid, but he shouldn't have made the kid love him if he was just going to walk away. I hate him for what he's done to Beth too."

"I know baby, at least Beth had Joe. He loved her like she was his own. I worry about both Beth and Tigo. They seem to be covering all this hurt and pain with anger. It scares me for both of them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't worry about Beth. I do you know. It's just Tigo's behavior is so unlike him, and Beth had been like this since Puck left, I mean it's not new, I didn't think I'd have any trouble with him at all. I was more worried about Sierra's mouth to be honest."

Quinn sighed, "I know, I had a thought, I really think that Beth needs to speak to a counselor. She just reminds me way to much of myself at fifteen, and the last thing we need is to be grandmothers right now.'

"Oh God, bite your tongue woman! I am way too hot and sexy for that shit! I love Beth, if you think she needs a counselor, I will support you 100%. You know that. She won't talk to us, so it probably is a good idea for her to talk to someone." Santana said lovingly.

"I had a thought about Tigo too." She started cautiously. She didn't know if this was her place. She didn't want to cross any lines.

"Baby, I love you, and want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are Tigo's mom as much as I am. I want to hear what you think all the time all right?" The Latina said reassuring her fiancé.

The blonde smiled lovingly, "I love you so much San, thanks for saying that."

"It's true baby. I love the girls and think of them as my own too. So come on, tell me, what were you thinking?"

"You know that program Big Brothers-Big Sisters? They pair men to kids who don't have a healthy adult male in their lives. The guys do things together, you know give them a chance to bond and have a man to talk to."

Santana slowly sat up and crossed her legs so she could face Quinn. She seemed to be deep in thought, "You know babe, that's a brilliant idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it. You know what I was thinking?" Quinn shook her head no.

"What about if we get him a dog, like a Labrador or something that we can have him take care of and pal around with. A puppy would be a big hit around here with the kids." She finished smiling widely.

"Why am I getting the impression you want a dog as much as the kids do?" She said mock sternly.

"Please, I promise I'll walk it and feed it and clean up after it, you won't even know it's here, Puhleeeeze Quinn?" She said in her cutest most adorable kid voice.

The blonde just shook her head, "You're the biggest kid in this house, you know that?"

Santana shrugged, "I've always wanted a dog, but we weren't allowed in the apartments. We don't have to get one if you hate the idea." She said sticking her bottom lip out and pouted. Quinn to laugh out loud at her adorable girlfriend.

"I'll think about it." Quinn said amused with her fiancé's antics, "So, you are ok with the counseling and the Big Brother ideas?"

"I think counseling might be good for both of them actually. I want to research the Big Brother idea. I want to learn more about it first, but I think they are both great ideas. Thanks baby. I don't think he could take another man abandoning him."

"San? Would you make love to me?" Quinn asked gently after a few minutes of silence.

Santana crossed her arms, pretending to be thinking about it. She laughed at the look on Quinn's face, and the blonde slapped her arm sharply.

The brunette said seriously, "Baby it's pretty much all I think about day and night. You would blush if you knew the things in the coffee shop that make me think of you. I have a request though, could you take off everything but those cute, nerdy, librarian glasses? They get me so hot!"

"Are you serious Santana?" Quinn asked, thinking she was being teased as usual by her fiancé.

"I'm as serious as a train wreck baby. Nerdy Quinn in those glasses is a serious turn on." She husked reaching over to turn out the lights. The blonde rushed to get her clothes off, and the glasses back on.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana took the next afternoon off and went to the elementary school. She picked Santiago up after school. He seemed surprised to see her, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I Mamí?"

"No sweetie, I've been worried about you buddy. You don't seem like you're very happy in the new house. I just wanted to spend some time with you and talk about it," She said smoothly as they got into the car, "Let's just hang out like we used to."

She was glad to see a genuine smile cross his handsome face, as a flash of guilt crossed hers. The Latina knew she had been so busy with everything, she been spending less time than she used to with her son. It clearly was affecting him.

"Are you hungry? If not, we could go to the park? What do you want to do? It's totally up to you."

"Can we just go to the park Mamí?"

"I thought you might say that, I brought your skateboard and helmet with me." She grinned at the large smile on his face.

She sat on the picnic table and watched him skate. He was pretty good. She sipped her water, remembering when he was five and Puck had taken him skating.

_**-0-Flashback-0-.**_

_The coffee shop was a madhouse that Saturday. Puck had picked up Tigo to go to the skating park. He had been spending time with the boy lately, and the Latina was happy. About two hours later her cell phone rang and she saw it was Puck, "Hey, what's up?" She said curtly, trying to fill numerous coffee orders._

_"__Don't freak out San."_

_As a parent, the words she just heard struck terror into her heart. Don't freak out meant something bad had happened, "What's wrong?" She stopped filling orders and walked into the back room office._

_"__Tigo fell at the skate park. I'm headed to the emergency room. Can you meet us there?" Puck said urgently._

_Without asking any further questions, she agreed, hung up the phone. She quickly explained the situation to her teenage helper as she ran out the door. She drove so fast, she met Puck and Tigo in the parking lot. She nearly fainted when she saw her young son covered in blood from a cut over his eye. He was holding his arm at an awkward angle. He had been fine until he saw his Mamí. Once he saw her, he started to cry and wanted her to hold him. Tigo started squirming and reaching for his mother. Puck quickly transferred the little boy into her arms, and led her into the ER._

_He was taken back to be examined almost immediately, and Santana sat in a chair and held the hysterical boy close to her chest. She was trying to remain calm, but this was the first hospital visit for either of the twins. She was not as calm as she appeared. She kept shooting daggers at Puck with her eyes, but didn't want to upset Tigo any further. She decided she would wait to kill him until they were alone._

_She held her son during the x-ray, and she held him in her arms against doctor's advice when they stitched up his cut. She held him when they put a cast on his wrist as well. As long as his Mamí was with him, he was fine. It was only when they tried to make her leave the room he would get upset. She told them in her inimitable fashion, she wasn't going anywhere. They should just worry about doing their jobs, and quit fucking around with her. _

_Puck smiled, Santana Lopez was intimidating to begin with, but a pissed off mama bear Lopez was way scarier. The doctor and nurses decided to just leave her alone, and get the little boy patched up._

_A few hours later, she carried her baby boy into the apartment. Sierra was still at the babysitters. The older lady had agreed to keep her overnight when Santana explained what happened._

_She got him changed into his pajamas. She cleaned the remaining blood off of him with a warm wash cloth. He lay down in his bed, but his arm hurt, and he was trying hard not to cry. Santana took him into her bed to cuddle with her. Santana held him close, "You were so brave today Tigo, I was so scared when I saw all that blood. I can't believe how brave you were." She whispered as she soothed his dark hair off his forehead, "I'm so proud of you today. You are such a big boy."_

_"__But I cried Mamí, big boys aren't supposed to cry." He whispered quietly, ashamed that he acted like a baby._

_"__Santiago, look at me. It's ok for big boys and grown men to cry. Sometimes we have things happen to us that hurt us. It's not wrong to cry, it's wrong to pretend we don't hurt. Do you understand mija?"_

_"__I guess so, Mamí will you sing to me? My arm hurts, and my head does too?"_

_"__Of course mi hijo precioso, close your eyes and sleep now and Mamí will sing. __She smiled and started, "Cierras ya tus ojitos. Duermete sin temor. Sueña con angelitos parecidos a ti. Y te agarrare tu mano. Duermete sin temor. Cuando tu despiertes, yo estare aqui. ma,ma..ma,ma.,ma..ma,ma.,ma.. Ma,ma..ma,ma..,ma,ma.. Ma,ma..ma,ma.,ma..ma,ma.,ma.. Ma,ma..ma,ma..,ma,ma.. Y te agarrare tu mano. __Dueremete sin temor. Cuando tu despiertes, yo estare aqui." She sang softly the words of love, safety, and comfort she remembered from her childhood. By the time she was finished, he was curled up in her arms snoring softly. He finally gave in to his exhaustion, only then did she give in to her tears._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She looked at him and hardly recognized him as that little boy from a few years ago. He was getting so big. She could hardly believe the twins were 9 years old already. It was just yesterday they had placed two tiny, squalling, red babies in her arms. She was only 21 years old herself when they were born. She was all alone and terrified. The Latina had no idea how to be a mother, but she loved them. They were the top priority in her life. She and the kids had grown up together. Now they had a real family, and as upset as some of the kids were, it was a good thing for all of them.

Santiago came over to his mother and she silently handed him a cold bottle of water. He accepted it gratefully and chugged it down. His dark hair was wet and plastered over his forehead. Sweat was pouring down his face. He wiped it on his shirt and sat down heavily next to Santana.

"So buddy, I was thinking, Quinn and I think that maybe you and Beth should talk to someone. Maybe talk about what you're so angry about all the time. What do you think?"

He scoffed and said, "I think that any dude that has to live in a house full of crazy girls might be mad." He spat out angrily.

Santana was a little taken aback by the anger in his answer, "What's so wrong with being in a house full of girls?"

"Well you and Sierra are ok, and Kate is ok. You guys are totally cool to live with but Beth and Emma are so prissy. I mean you can't even fart in front of them. They totally freak out."

Santana closed her eyes and tried not to laugh out loud. What was the deal with boys and their obsession with bodily functions? She just nodded solemnly until she got her amusement under control, "Yeah, I could see that could be irritating, but that's not something you should be doing in public anyway. It's kind of rude don't you think?"

He scoffed again and stayed silent drinking his water. He couldn't understand prissy girls like Quinn, Beth, and Emma. They were always correcting him. Quinn kept telling him what to do, how to act, and what to say. It was stupid and he hated it.

"You don't talk about Puck either. I think you and Beth miss him a lot." She said softly hoping her son would open up about his feelings.

Santiago just shrugged. Hearing Puck's name hurt him, and he didn't want to talk about him.

"How's school going? You know, you, Sie, and Emma will be done with the third grade in a few weeks. Beth is starting high school. Kate is going into second grade. You guys are making me feel old."

"School's ok, it's kind of fun in some ways. I like the math stuff a lot. We are doing music classes; we've been trying all the instruments. I want to play the drums." It was the first time he showed any enthusiasm for anything since moving. She wondered if she could sell the idea of a drum set to Quinn.

"We have that in common you know, music. I was in the Glee club in high school with Quinn. We used to sing, give concerts, and go to competitions. It was a lot of singing and dancing and we got made fun of a lot, but it was actually the best part of my day usually."

"You sing good Mamí." He said generously.

"Thanks buddy. It just bothers me that you don't seem to be happy in the new house. I thought you'd be happier."

"It's ok. Maybe we could come to the park more often, me and you?"

"Absolutely we can do that. Tigo, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I will always love you more than anything on Earth. If something bothers you talk to me, talk to Quinn, talk about it at the family meetings. Just don't keep holding it inside."

"I'll try Mamí."

"I expect you to be respectful and polite to Quinn. I am not very happy to find she has to keep sending you to your room for being rude. You know what's going to happen next time I come home, and Quinn tells me you were disrespectful to her don't you?"

"I'll get a spanking?" He asked cautiously.

"I've let it slide a few times because it's a new house, and lots of people to get used to. I know you're having a hard time adjusting. I am going to marry Quinn, and whether you like it or not she is your mom too now. That makes the girls your sisters. I expect you to listen to her just like you do me. Are you sure you understand? Next time we won't be having a discussion." She said firmly.

"Yes Ma'am." He said respectfully but feeling angry that he had to listen to Quinn at all. She would probably leave them just like Puck did as soon as things got hard. He didn't want to care about people that were just going to go away. Maybe, if he made her and his Mamí fight again, she would go away before he really loved her. He knew a way to make them fight.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had a difficult day at work with a very demanding client. He had been rude and insulting, and she had struggled to keep him calm and happy. She had skipped lunch and was tired, cranky, and starving. She could feel the beginning of a headache starting behind her eyes.

Tigo, Sierra, Emma, and Kate had arrived home on the bus and came in the house noisy and chaotic like usual. She had come out of her office to greet them like she did every day. She always made a snack, and tried to talk to them about their day.

She set out a healthy snack and tried to talk to them. The girls, as usual, were quite willing to chat. Santiago just pulled out his gameboy and ignored everyone.

"Tigo, your Mamí said no video games for the rest of this week, remember? You didn't finish your homework, and the teacher sent that note home." She said quietly, "Let's put it away now."

He ignored her, deciding to finish his game.

"Tigo, now please, I need you to put the game away." She said more firmly. The other girls fell silent from the tension in the air as they watched the standoff.

He continued to ignore Quinn. She was not very happy with his behavior, "Santiago Lopez, hand me that game this instant. Then you can sit down at this table and start your homework." She said holding her hand out expectantly.

"No." He said without even looking up. The three girls gasped, they couldn't believe he did that. Sierra thought her twin had lost his mind; their Mamí was going to kill him.

Quinn stood up and calmly walked over to the boy. She took the game out of his hand. She led him by the arm to the corner and told him firmly he had to stand there for half an hour. She wanted him to think about his behavior.

He was still standing there when Santana got home. She took one look at his guilty face, Quinn's angry one, and sighed, "What happened?"

Quinn said sadly, "He wouldn't put his video game away and do his homework. I asked him repeatedly and he refused. I took the game away. I gave him the punishment of 30 minutes in time out to rethink his behavior. It's handled Santana, I've got it under control. Why don't you go start dinner?"

"When is his corner time finished?" The Latina said firmly.

"Now, actually, I was going to talk to him." Quinn finished.

"That's alright Quinn, I'll take it from here." She eyed her fidgeting son, "Santiago, go grab the wooden spoon and wait for me in your room." He turned to look at her, his eyes wide, "Don't look at me like that. We discussed the consequences of you acting out with Quinn just the other day. Move Santiago, now!"

All of the girls, including Beth who had arrived home as well, looked up from their homework at the Latina's firm voice.

Quinn was furious at Santana for undercutting her authority, "Santana may I speak to you please?"

"Of course, as soon as I'm through spanking our son." She said just as firmly. She understood Quinn's feeling about spanking, but he had been warned repeatedly.

The blonde walked over to her fiancé, "I said I had this handled. You are showing all the kids that they don't have to listen to me." She whispered harshly.

Santiago walked over and stood next to his mother, "Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute." She turned to the blonde, "I will be back and we can talk later." She turned and followed her son to his room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**The lyrics to the Spanish song are quite beautiful: in English they say:**_

_You close your eyes now.  
Go to sleep without fear.  
He dreams ofangels  
like you.  
Andyou'll catch your hand.  
Go to sleep without fear.  
When you wake up,  
I'll be here.__  
__ma,ma..ma, ma., ma..ma, ma., Gives ..  
__Ma,ma..ma, ma..ma, ma..  
Ma, ma..ma, ma., Ma..ma, ma., Gives ..  
__Ma,ma..ma, ma..ma, ma..And you'll catch your hand.  
Go to sleep without fear.  
When you wake up,  
I'll be here._

_**To be continued… please review…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana. PROMPT: Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan**_

_Chapter 4_

Santana left her son's room with a huge lump in her throat. She actually hated punishing her kids, no matter what Quinn thought. She really didn't understand the problem. He had been given clear rules, and she spelled out the consequences for breaking them. How on Earth did Quinn think she could back down now?

She didn't want to argue with the blonde. She was tired, emotional, and angry. Discussing anything now was a recipe for disaster and she knew it.

Quinn was pacing in the kitchen when the Latina was finished. Clearly she was furious, "We need to talk Santana. How dare you undercut my discipline like that?"

The brunette held her hand up and agreed calmly. She was trying desperately to keep her emotions in check, "I did nothing of the kind Quinn. Santiago has been acting up since her moved in here. I took him just to the skate park to talk about what was going on. I gave him some very clear ideas on how he was to start behaving. I also laid out very clear consequences. This was not a surprise to him Quinn." She walked over to the sink and got a drink of water.

"I had the situation under control. He was in time out, and then we were going to talk." The blonde hissed. She was trying to keep quiet knowing the children were all listening from their rooms.

As if reading her mind, Santana looked around, "Where are all the kids?"

"I sent them to their rooms so we could talk."

"Look Quinn, I needed to stay consistent with him. That's what I did. It's what I always try to do." Santana said frustrated that the blonde didn't see how simple this was. She had no choice in the matter.

"Are you saying my method of disciplining the children is inconsistent?" Her voice was rising.

"No I did not. I'm saying that Tigo knew that if continued to act the way he has been what was going to happen. I'm saying that my kids know that you don't approve of spanking. Maybe, just maybe, they are trying to pit us against each other so they don't get their little butts spanked."

"And would that be so terrible if I handle the discipline for a change?"

"Quinn, of course not. If they are manipulating you to get out of trouble, than that's a problem. I don't understand why you can't see that this had to happen tonight." The brunette was getting frustrated.

"Because I already punished him! Why can't you see that!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, so while he is standing in the corner, after completely disobeying both of us. Thinking to himself that he totally wiggled out of his spanking, you were going to talk to him and send him to his room to think. Are you kidding me with this? I guarantee the kid was thinking he had totally suckered you!" Santana shouted at her girlfriend.

"Well then it's probably a good thing that you put him in his place by showing him that the biggest, strongest person gets their way. Just for your information, we still are not any closer to finding out what's bothering him. I might have been able to find that out, if he had even the slightest chance of bonding with me. I could have proven that I was as much his parent as you are! But hey, let's just buy him a dog if spanking doesn't fix things." Quinn said venomously.

"Wow! That was really a low blow Quinn. I cannot believe you just said that to me. So let's talk about bonding shall we. What about Emma? I get that she's shy and emotional, but I don't think she's spend one second alone with me. She just clings to you, and you allow it. What about Beth, the girl hates my guts! She won't even look at me, let alone speak to me. You just let her get away with that shit!"

"What would you have me do Santana, force them to bond with you? Oh I know, you want me to spank Beth into submission, is that it?"

"Quite frankly, a spanking could only do that girl some good!" Santana spat out without thinking.

Quinn just shook her head, "You are unbelievable, is that your answer for everything? Beth is grieving; she lost Puck, she lost Joe and now she has lost me to you and two more kids."

"I understand that she's grieving. All your kids are grieving. My kids lost Puck too! That's why we talked about counseling. We should be trying to heal things instead of you attacking me every five minutes for my parenting style, I don't attack yours."

They both stood there with their chests heaving. Both women were completely furious with the other. Neither willing to admit they were wrong.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, moving in together." Quinn said softly as if speaking to herself. Santana felt her chest tearing open as Quinn continued, "I just can't see how we are ever going to agree on this."

The Latina said softly, "No, I really don't see how we can get past. You clearly have no respect for me, and your girls see that and act accordingly. I get that we don't agree on this, but the truth is Quinn, you made up your mind at the IHOP restaurant. You don't want to work anything out. You haven't changed one bit from high school. You're still the self-righteous, sanctimonious, queen bee and everything has to go your way or it's the highway!" Santana was choking back tears now, trying to hold them in.

"Well at least I'm not the same bully like you are!" The blonde yelled wishing she could take it back the moment it left her mouth, especially when she saw the Latina recoil as if she had been slapped in the face.

Santana walked over and ripped her keys off the key ring. She grabbed her purse off the kitchen chair, "I'll be staying at a hotel until I can find another apartment for me and the twins. I'll call in the morning and see if ours is still available. I think it's best if they stay here until I can find a place. Is that all right with you, or should I take them with me now?"

Quinn wanted to beg the Latina to stay. She wanted to apologize for calling her a bully. She wanted to grab her, kiss her, and soothe the pain from her face. Her pride wouldn't let her. "That's fine Santana." She said coldly.

Quinn just stood there and watched the love of her life walk out of the door. As soon as the door closed, she slumped over the counter and cried. She found her legs could barely hold her up.

The Latina got into her car and slammed the car door. She couldn't believe that Quinn had called her a bully. She thought Quinn loved her. God knows she loved Quinn. Her heart was breaking in two as she slowly pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Her vision obscured by the tears pouring down her face.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The kids had all heard the fight. Sierra got up, took Emma's hand and led her into Kate's room. The youngest girl was sitting in her bed, hugging her teddy bear and crying. She looked up at Em and Sierra with big tear filled hazel eyes, "We need to talk to Bethie. She's big and she'll know what to do."

The girls quietly walked out of the room and met Santiago in the hallway. He looked as bad as they felt. Sierra knew he was blaming himself for starting the fight between Quinn and his mother. She went over and hugged him, "We're going to talk to Beth, come on Tigo." She took him by one hand and Emma by the other. She practically dragged them to the older teen's room.

Beth was sitting on her bed and had heard the entire argument. She heard Santana's plans to stay at a hotel, and get an apartment. It should have made her happy. Wasn't that what she wanted all along? Why did it feel like another loss? Why did she feel like when her Daddy left and Joe died? She had come to count on the quiet support of the Latina and hadn't even realized it. It was all her fault, she pushed her away. Now she could hear her mom crying. She had never seen her mom be as happy as she'd been with Santana. Now it was ruined and she was to blame.

Santiago went and sat on the beanbag chair in the blonde's bedroom. He had pushed Quinn just to get in trouble. He knew she would leave like everyone else. Why did it hurt so badly? He tried not to get close to her. He tried to push her away. It would be easier just to forget her and all the girls if they went back home alone. He was so sad. He made Quinn cry. All he wanted to do was hug her, and beg her not to leave like Puck did. His Mamí had spanked him and then argued with Quinn, just like he wanted. Now she was gone. It was his fault. He didn't know how to fix it. This was not what he wanted. He just realized that too late.

The kids all sat together in the older teen's bedroom. No one was talking, but they were all thinking of what might work to fix things.

Beth looked up, "I have an idea!" Every eye in the bedroom turned to her hopefully.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was lying on the hotel bed with her arms crossed over her eyes crying. How can you be so in love, and have it be so wrong? She just couldn't believe they were breaking up. Her entire life revolved around Quinn and all five kids. She loved them all, even Beth. For all the kid's bravado and tough exterior, the Latina could feel her pain and grief.

Quinn had made it clear, she was through trying. Moving in and becoming a family was a mistake. It was over, whether she wanted it to be or not. The brunette just laid there and cried for all the mistakes she had made. Now she was losing not only the love of her life, but three kids she loved with all her heart.

She woke up and it was nearly dark in the room, or was it nearly light? She didn't know how long she had slept for. Her head was pounding, and her nose was stuffed up. Her eyes were swollen, and felt like she had rubbed them with sandpaper. She was a pitiful mess. Getting up slowly, she made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face, and looked in the mirror. Santana cringed at how terrible she looked.

Scrubbing her face roughly with the harsh hand towel, she lectured herself in the mirror, "Pull yourself together Lopez, we've been through tough times before. We will survive this too." She said to herself sadly. Going back out to the other room, she sat down on the chair and remembered when it was just the three of them.

_**-0-Flashback-0-**_

_She had gone into the hospital expecting to come home with a baby boy. Now she was coming home with twins. Sierra was a complete surprise to everyone. They had both been so active; the ultrasound could never get a good picture._

_The pain had been unbearable, and she had screamed her head off. The minute they put the bloody, muck covered, squalling, red-faced infant on her chest she fell instantly in love. All the pain was forgotten. She cooed softly to him, and he immediately stopped screaming. He opened his big brown eyes and stared at her. She put her hand in his, and he grasped her index finger in his hand. He curled it all the way around her finger, and held on to it tightly._

_"Hey there little man, how do you like the name Santiago?" He blinked and she smiled, "Santiago it is then." She chuckled, "Smart, handsome, and a Lopez. You won the trifecta. You got it made kid." Just as she bent down to place a gentle kiss on his downy head, she was hit with another excruciating contraction._

_The doctor took one look and starting barking orders. He looked at her and patted her leg, "Well my dear, you need to push, looks like we have twins on our hands."_

_Santana started to freak out, "Twins, what do you mean twins? I only thought of one name. I don't have any money. Oh my god, I need two of everything." She was hyperventilating and alone. She had no friends or family at her side._

_Somehow she managed to push out another beautiful baby, a daughter. She then passed out, sleeping for ten hours straight. She was groggy and in pain when she woke up. A nurse pushed in a bassinet with two babies, "I didn't dream it then, there are really two of them?" She said in wonder._

_The older nurse smiled sweetly and patted her arm, "Two of the prettiest babies I have ever seen in twenty years of nursing. I know it's scary, but you are young and strong. If you just concentrate on getting through one day at a time, before you know it, you'll be sitting in the audience at their college graduation."_

_"I'm just so scared. I wasn't sure I could do this with one baby. Now I'm totally responsible for two babies, two little lives. What if I screw them up? What if they hate me? What if I can't do this?" She was asking between sobs, "What the hell is wrong with me, I feel like I'm going crazy?"_

_The nurse smiled sweetly, "Your hormones are all over the place sweetie and that's the reason for the waterworks, but the fact that you're scared right now? That just means that you are going to be great mom. If you aren't scared, you are doing something wrong." She came over and sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand, "I'm going to fill you in on a little secret. You are going to be scared all the time, it's normal. You are going to mess up, and you are going to make mistakes. You are young and alone, so you are bound to feel insecure. You know what? Every single day is a blessing, a miracle and a joy. Being a mom to these two little beauties, will be the most rewarding thing you ever do. All you need to do is follow your gut. That's it, the big secret, listen to your instincts."_

_Santana sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands._

_"Now hon, let me show you how to breast feed. It's not as easy as it looks on television."_

_Santana nodded and sat up determined to be the best mother possible._

_She had barely survived the first year. It passed by in a hazy blur of long sleepless nights, colicky babies, and dirty diapers. She made endless trips to the Laundromat to wash soiled clothes. Santana was exhausted all the time._

_The terrible two's hit the Lopez twins like a tornado. They were tiny, black-haired, Tasmanian devils. Santana alternated between being madly in love, and wanting to rip her hair out. She took them to the bank one day and was in line writing out her deposit slip. She lost track of them for one second. She heard laughing and looked up to see two naked babies running around a trail of clothes and discarded pull-ups. She was embarrassed beyond belief, and she tried to grab the closest twin but Santiago was too slippery for her. Sierra thought it was a game, so she started to giggle as she ran around her mother laughing._

_Santana wound up with one naked, squirming. giggling baby under each arm as she tried to hurry to her car. Some kind soul had followed with the twins' clothes and her purse. She wound up in the car laughing hysterically as the kids sat half naked in the car seats giggling at her._

_She remembered the first day of kindergarten, she had taken pictures of the two of them and they had grinned proudly with their big smiles. They were so proud to be big kids going to school with their name tags pinned to their shirt fronts. Smiling bravely, she had put them on the bus and then got in her car and followed the bus all the way to school. She sat in the parking lot until they both were safely in the building. Then she cried in the car all the way home. She did that for one week until she was sure someone was going to call the police and report her as a stalker. She finally stopped following them every day._

_Closing her eyes, she could imagine holding them as they slept, one on each shoulder, their soft breath warm against her neck. The smell of the lavender baby lotion soothing her senses as she sung them every lullaby she knew from heart._

_She had made many mistakes in her live, but motherhood was not one of them._

_**-0-End Flashback-0-**_

It had been hard but she had done it. They were great kids. The old nurse had been right, she had followed her instincts. They had all survived and thrived. Against all odds, Santana Lopez had turned out to be a great mom. She started to cry again at the thought that Quinn didn't see that.

Santana had fallen asleep again, and was in the middle of a very weird dream when she woke up to the phone ringing. She picked it up and saw it was Quinn's number, answering quickly in case the blonde hung up, "Hello?"

"San, it's Quinn." The blonde was crying.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Are the kids alright? Are you alright?" She sat up quickly not sleepy anymore.

"Beth and Tigo ran away. I found them gone this morning. No one knows where they went. I'm so sorry Santana. They were in bed when I checked on them last night." She was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Quinn, calm down, it's not your fault. I'll be right there. We'll find them, they will be fine. Just hang on Quinn, I'm coming." She hung up the phone and grabbed her things and ran for the car, "Please God, please let them be ok." She prayed all the way to the house.

_**To be continued… leave me a review if you liked it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Chapter 5

Beth and Santiago were on a Greyhound bus headed to Nashville, Tennessee. They had spent the long, cold, sleepless night in the bus station. It was awful; it smelled like a bathroom that hadn't been cleaned in a long time. Scary people were wandering around talking to themselves. Every time the door opened, they jumped expecting a furious Quinn and Santana to show up. They were both relieved when they boarded the bus. It left Ohio at 6 am for a ten hour trip. They both knew that Quinn would have found them missing already. She always woke them for school by 7 am.

The teenager had stolen her mother's credit card to purchase the tickets. They were off to find Puck. All of their suffering had started with his departure. According to teenage logic, he would be the one to fix their rapidly disintegrating family. The last time Beth had heard from her father, he was playing backup guitar for some Country-Western acts in Nashville. He was going to pitch his own music. He had wanted to be a star more than he wanted to be her Daddy or Santiago's uncle.

Santiago wasn't sure that his Uncle Puck could fix anything. He sure seemed better at messing things up. Beth was going, and he wasn't going to let her go alone. Even if Quinn was going to abandon him and Sierra in the end, he still considered Beth his sister. He was the only man of the family. It was an important job; his Mamí had told him so. She trusted him to look after all the girls. He had disappointed her when he messed up with Quinn. Santiago wasn't going to do it again.

Beth was sleeping, her head resting on Santiago's shoulder. He wished they had thought to bring food. His stomach was growling. He had been sent to bed with no dinner last night. The bus hit a bump, and Beth moaned loudly. The rocking of the bus was making her sick to her stomach. Santiago thought she looked kind of green.

Beth opened her eyes. Santiago was looking at her compassionately, "You ok Beth?" He asked sincerely.

She bit back her first response, which was to bark out a snotty reply. He had come with her so she wouldn't be alone. He wanted to help her find her Dad, so he could fix things. She could at least be polite. The twins had started to grow on her, and she had started to think of them as family.

"The bus is making me feel sick, all the jerking and stuff." Beth said honestly.

"Sometimes, when I'm really hungry, I feel sick. Maybe you should try eating something. When I get sick my Mamí gives me soup and crackers. It makes my stomach feel better." He said logically. He stomach growled loudly, and he smiled sheepishly.

Beth looked at him and nodded. She had been so mean to all of them. It was hard to comprehend why he would be so nice to her now.

"Maybe the next place we stop, I can get us something to eat with my mother's credit card. I'm sorry, I didn't think about packing food. I should have, it was dumb of me." She muttered apologetically.

Santiago grinned at her crookedly, "I didn't pack anything either, and I'm always hungry. I really should have thought of it."

She returned his grin and turned to look out the bus window. Her mom was probably so mad at her right now. She had stolen her credit card, and ran away from home. She knew she was going to be in big trouble, but she had to find her Dad. She had to stop them all from moving out. Her mom had been so happy. Now she would just go back to being miserable.

Santiago looked around the bus at the other passengers. He tried not to think how angry his Mamí was right now. He knew better than to leave home without permission or an adult. He had to help find his Uncle Puck, or else he would lose his new family. His Mamí would be sad and lonely. He thought about how close Emma and Sierra had become. They couldn't be separated now. The whole situation was awful. He knew it was his fault.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana got to the house as quickly as possible. She immediately engulfed a very emotional Quinn in a giant bear hug, "We'll find them Quinn, I promise. They are together, so we just have to figure out what they are up to." She held the blonde gently and rocked her tenderly. The fight from last night, and the hurt feelings, faded into the background.

She pulled back from the blonde's clinging embrace, and put her finger under her chin, "Look at me, mi amor. You need to wash your face, and pull yourself together. We are going to talk to the kids together. We need to present a united front. We are the parents here, and they know something we don't. Can you do that sweetheart, for me, and for our children?"

Tear-filled, hazel eyes looked into the dark brown eyes she loved. Quinn saw only patience and adoration, not anger or betrayal. She wiped her eyes with her hands and nodded brusquely. She headed into the bathroom and washed her face.

Santana went upstairs to gather all the kids for a meeting downstairs. Quinn walked over, taking her hand, as the children eyed the two warily.

The Latina squeezed her fiancé's hand, and began to speak, "I know you all heard us arguing. You all know that I slept at a hotel last night. Adults argue, and sometimes they say things they don't mean. I'm sorry if we scared you, but we are a family. I am not leaving any of you because I love you all, including Beth and Santiago." She was speaking firmly, but as gently as she could in her emotional state, "I don't give up on people I love, and I don't ever leave them hanging. Now, that being said, we have lots of things to work out between us." She turned and looked at Quinn, making sure she could still speak for both of them.

The blonde squeezed her hand and nodded her approval. The Latina sighed in relief that the blonde had not given up on them either. She smiled at the beautiful red-eyed woman who was the world to her. With that she turned back to the fidgeting kids on the couch.

"Beth and Santiago thought our family was breaking up didn't they Kate?" She figured she had a better chance getting a straight answer from the youngest. She always spoke her mind.

Both adults watched as the little freckle faced girl chewed her lip exactly like her mother did when she was debating with herself, "We all did, you guys were so mean to each other!" She blurted out loudly.

Quinn was about to scold her for her tone, but Santana went and knelt down in front of the little girl, "I know we did munchkin. Your mom and I were mean, and there is no excuse for being mean with the people you love. We made a mistake. I'm sorry we scared you guys. But now your mom and I are really scared. Beth and Santiago are all alone, with no money, and no food. We don't know where they are. We need to find them before something bad happens. Then we can fix things here, all of us together. Please tell us where they went." She pleaded with tears in her eyes, "Sierra, where is Santiago? Emma where is Beth? Please we have to find them." She finally couldn't hold it together anymore and started to cry with her head in Kate's lap.

The youngest gently stroked her long black hair. She looked at her mom who was crying openly as well.

Surprisingly it was Emma who finally spoke up, "We all know what you guys were fighting about. Beth, Kate, and I hate getting grounded. It really stinks. I think I'd rather just get a spanking, and have it be over with." She turned beet red, as everyone stared at her.

Sierra spoke up, "Santiago and I hated the spankings because we thought they were for babies. We had different punishments than our sisters. It wasn't fair to have different rules. It was embarrassing to be spanked when they weren't."

Both women looked at their daughters in shock.

Emma continued speaking and blushing, she hated public speaking of any kind, "We know you're the moms, but we think we should get some say in the punishments around here."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, and we aren't telling you anything about Bethie or Santiago until you listen to us."

"It's been awful around here, and we are all sick of it." Sierra finished impertinently.

Quinn and Santana raised an eyebrow at that, but Quinn spoke first, "Sierra, I couldn't love you any more if I had given birth to you, but that was very rude. If any of you know something you need to tell us right now. They could both be in danger."

She turned and looked at her two girls, "That goes for all of you. I want to know where they went, or all three of you are in big trouble."

The three wide-eyed girls held hands and looked at their mothers, but stayed silent.

Santana stood up next to Quinn, "Mija's we both love you, all of you, and want to fix our family. We cannot do that unless we find Beth and Santiago and bring them home safely. Then I give you my word of honor, we will talk all this out as a family. Everyone will be heard."

Emma burst out crying. Sierra glared at both women, as if they had made her best friend and sister sad. She gathered the brunette into her arms, and rocked her softly.

Emma sniffed and looked up at her mom, "They went to find Uncle Puck. Beth thinks it's all her fault that Aunt San left. She's been acting like she hates her cuz she was so mad at her Daddy." She looked right at Santana, "She doesn't, hate you I mean."

"Santiago went with her because he thinks it's all his fault. He was trying to force Aunt Quinn to leave us. He thinks if he loves someone they always leave, like Uncle Puck did. Tigo told me that she would leave us sooner or later. It was best if we made her leave us right away. He said it would hurt less. I don't think he's right, it hurts a lot." Sierra said sadly with tears dripping into Emma's dark hair, "Plus he said he's the man of the family now. He couldn't let Beth go by herself, it wasn't right."

Santana heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath at Sierra's words. The blonde felt her heart break into a million pieces. She had been outsmarted by two nine year olds, and played right into their worst fears. She felt awful about everything.

The Latina looked at the girls, "Did they say where Puck was, or where they were headed?" she asked desperately.

All three girls just shook their heads. They had no idea where Beth and Santiago were going. Quinn hugged and kissed them all, and sent them upstairs. She turned to Santana, "The last I heard from Puck he was in Nashville playing back up guitar."

"He told me he was in Los Angeles. That was after he left Nashville. I got a stupid post card he must have written when he was drunk and lonely."

"It doesn't matter anyway. They have no money, how could they get to either place? Dear God, I hope they know better than to hitchhike anywhere." She said frantically.

"I'm calling the police, filing a report. Why don't you look in Beth's room for any clues? We can start calling some of her friends. I'll keep trying her cell phone." The Latina kissed the blonde on her head, and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Beth and Santiago got off the bus in downtown Nashville. They saw a diner down the road a little way. They were headed there, and Santiago stopped to tie his shoe. He heard a funny noise and looked up, and Beth was gone. He ran towards where he last saw her.

She was in an alley, and this creepy looking guy had her purse. She was crying, and trying to grab it back. He turned to leave, and she jumped on him desperately. Everything she owned was in that purse; her credit card, the last postcard from her Dad, and the necklace her mom gave her for her birthday.

The robber twisted, trying to fling Beth off of him. She was knocked unconscious when her head hid the concrete.

Santiago screamed, "Leave my sister alone, you jerk." He stood between the guy and Beth. He was scared out of his mind. His knees were shaking, and he was sweating like crazy. Still, he held his ground. The guy just sneered at him, and turned to run away.

Santiago ran over to Beth quickly. He was trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up for him. Suddenly he had an idea. He reached into Beth's pocket and found her phone. He dialed 911, just like his Mamí had taught him.

"9-1-1 Emergency services, what is your emergency?"

He was crying loudly now, "My sister and I we were robbed. The man hit her, and she fell and she won't wake up."

"Ok, calm down for me. Is she breathing?"

"I don't know, how can I tell that?" The boy continued crying, softer now.

"Hey buddy, what's your name, and how old are you?"

"My name is Santiago Lopez, and I'm 9 years old. My sister, Beth, is 15 years old." He said calming down.

"Santiago, my name is Drew. Now buddy, put your hand on her chest. Is it moving up and down?"

"Yes, it's moving up and down. I can feel her heart beating too." Santiago said excitedly.

"Do you know where you are?" Drew asked patiently.

"We just got off the big bus in downtown Nashville. We were going to the diner by the bus stop to eat."

"Perfect Santiago, I know right where you are. I'm sending police and an ambulance, so you wait with me on the line till they get to you."

"Can you call my moms' please? I want my Mamí and my Mom." He started to cry again.

"Do you know the number Santiago? I can patch you through." Drew said compassionately.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table. They had called everyone they knew. They had filed a police report. They had called Beth's cell phone 100 times. They were frantic when the home phone rang. Quinn jumped up and grabbed it, "Hello?"

She heard a young boy sobbing, "Tigo? Is that you?" Santana jumped up from the table, and put her ear next to Quinn's so she could hear as well.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for everything. Please come get me and Beth. I want you to be my mom. I want you to come get us. I'm scared, and I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be home with all of you." He was sobbing heartbrokenly.

"Shhhh, it's ok baby I'm here, and so is Mamí. Of course I'm your mom. Where are you guys? We'll come get you right away. Don't be scared baby; just tell me where you are." Quinn said tearfully, trying to soothe her fearful son.

"We went to Nashville to find Uncle Puck. We got robbed, and Beth is hurt. Please come quick."

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Quinn felt her blood freeze at Santiago's words, "…we got robbed and Beth is hurt. Please come quick." She tried to concentrate on the broken child on the phone with her. She couldn't help Beth at the moment, but she could help her son.

"Baby, listen to me and try to stop crying. I'm so proud of you for calling us for help. Did you call 9-1-1 as well honey?" She saw Santana's eyes go round. Quinn could tell she was about to freak out. Quinn gently laid a warm calming hand on her fiancé's forearm. She gave her a small smile, while she concentrated on the phone call.

"Ma'am, this is Officer Andrew Doyle with the Nashville PD. Santiago called Emergency Services at 4:14 PM Eastern Standard time. The police and an ambulance are on the way to your son and daughter's location. I have been able to ascertain from Santiago that she is breathing and her heart is beating. Evidently they were robbed, and your daughter fell and hit her head, rendering her unconscious. Santiago wanted to speak to his mothers, so I was able to patch him through to you. I'm afraid that is all the information I have at the moment."

"Can Tigo still hear me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"No ma'am, I have him speaking to a colleague of mine so I could talk to you privately." The officer continued politely, "I'm assuming we have a runaway situation? The area code I called is in Ohio?"

"Yes Officer Doyle, to both questions, my fiancé and I are in Ohio. My son and daughter left to find her father in Nashville. He kind of, well there's no nice way to say it, he abandoned these kids. They wanted to find him. My daughter was under the mistaken impression that he was in Nashville. Santiago is the only boy in the family, and he wouldn't let her go alone. We've been frantic. We've filed police reports here in Ohio, and called everyone we know. This is the first news we've had since early this morning when I discovered them missing."

"Ma'am, I'm getting word that the ambulance has arrived. They are currently assessing your son and daughter." Officer Doyle informed Quinn professionally.

"Is Tigo hurt too?" She said frantically.

"No ma'am, I don't think so, it's just standard procedure. The other paramedic is also assessing your daughter, as we speak. As soon as we are able, I will let you speak to someone who knows more than I do about the medical situation." The officer was calm and professional, and Quinn found herself responding in kind.

"Thank you Officer, what happens now? We want to come and get our kids. How does that happen?" Quinn asked the officer.

"Since your daughter hit her head and was unconscious, standard procedure dictates that she be kept overnight for observation. I imagine we will have a hard time keeping your son away from his sister's side. How far away are you from Nashville?"

"I'm really not sure, I'm going to have my fiancé look up flight information. If nothing is available, we can start driving. I think it's probably a seven or eight hour drive. God, this is such a nightmare." She started to cry softly. She just wanted her kids back home.

"Mrs.? I'm sorry, what is your name?" He chuckled.

"You can call me Quinn Fabray-Hart my fiancé is Santana Lopez."

"The best thing you can do is to remain calm. As far as we know, your daughter just bumped her head. She is getting the best possible care right now. We will be taking good care of Santiago as well. Why don't you sit here on hold with me, and have Mrs. Lopez look up available flight information. We'll go from there."

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

It was around 6:00 pm before everyone was loaded in Quinn's van. They started the long drive to Nashville. The paramedics were fairly certain Beth had a mild concussion and needed stitches. The paramedics were taking her to Memorial Hospital downtown. They wanted to run some more tests, and evaluate her more carefully. The police were taking Santiago to the hospital with Beth. They were going to question him about the robbery. Santana hadn't found any available flights until the following day, and they both knew it was faster to just drive straight to Nashville. Neither woman was comfortable waiting.

Quinn had wanted to leave the girls with their grandmother, but they refused to be separated from their mothers. They had heard that Beth was hurt. Santana had convinced Quinn to just pack everyone up to go, "They'll probably sleep the whole way there anyway Quinn. We'll both just worry about them if we leave them here with Judy."

The blonde finally agreed. She made sure the hospital, Emergency Services, and the police had both of their cell phone numbers in case of emergency. She hastily grabbed some food, drinks, and her purse before they took off. They wanted to get to their missing kids as soon as possible.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Beth woke up with a terrible headache, and moaned loudly startling Santiago. He had been sleeping in the chair next to her bed. As soon as he heard her, he jumped up out of the chair and leaned over the bed.

"Beth? Are you ok?" He asked in a shaky voice. This whole situation had been very scary. He just wanted to go back home, even if his moms were going to kill him when he got there.

"No doofus my head hurts, I am definitely not ok!" The pretty blonde teenager growled at Santiago.

He smiled widely as Beth opened her eyes and focused, "What are you smiling about? You find my pain amusing?" She bitched at him.

Santiago laughed joyfully, "You called me a name, and were mean to me! That means you're going to be ok Beth! I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up." He stopped smiling abruptly remembering how afraid he was.

Beth felt bad that she was mean to him as soon as she was awake. She felt even worse seeing the look of pain and fear on his face. She was the oldest. She should have taken better care of her little brother. Reaching over, she took his hand tightly, "Thanks for looking out for me Tigo."

He looked at her in shock. It was the first time she had ever called him by his family nickname, "How did you know I looked out for you?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I remember hearing you yelling at someone to leave your sister alone. That's that last thing I remember. You stood up for me against that creep that took my purse, didn't you?" She looked at him curiously, "Why? I've been awful to all of you. I got Sierra spanked the first day you guys moved in. I said terrible things to her. I treated you like crap, and Santana too. I got my mom and her to break up, and got Santana to move out by being a total bitch. Why would you defend me?"

Santiago bit his lip and looked at Beth lying in the bed. She looked so small being hurt and all, "Because we are a family now. When I thought he was going to hurt you even more, I just couldn't let that happen. I guess I really feel like you're my sister now. Besides, I forced my Mamí to spank me so they would fight, and we would move out." He finished softly, "So it's not all your fault that Mamí moved out."

He was surprised when Beth laughed out loud, "You really are a doofus. I heard her spank you. That had to really hurt! There are easier ways to cause grownups to fight with each other dude. Why were you trying to break them up anyway? I thought you and Sierra were happy at the house?" she asked curiously.

"Sierra is, she and Emma and Kate have gotten really close. I know Mamí loves Quinn and has been happier than I've ever seen her before. It's just….." He looked around feeling embarrassed to talk about feelings with a girl, let alone a new sister.

"It's just what? Come on Tigo, spit it out already, my head really hurts!" She spat at him.

"It's just everybody always leaves. Why should I love you guys if you are all gonna leave? I mean, my dad did, and Uncle Puck did?" He spat back at her.

She took a minute to assess the angry boy in front of her, "I knew there had to be a reason I could tolerate your company for longer than 5 minutes." She chuckled and then grimaced, "Ow what did that asshole hit me with, a brick? Let me give you a quick lesson on Quinn Fabray-Hart. When she loves you, it's totally forever. She loves you guys. Even if we didn't live together anymore, she would still mother you to death. It's just how she is."

They sat quietly together for a few minutes. Neither seemed to notice they were still holding hands.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" She looked at Tigo.

"When that creep pushed you down, you hit your head. You have a cucushion or something like that, oh and stitches too. You were bleeding a lot!" he said totally impressed, "It was pretty awesome."

"It's a concussion doofus, oh my god, I got stitches! They better not have cut my hair. I will totally kill someone if they cut my hair!" She yelled frantically feeling all around the back of her head and only feeling a bandage, "Don't just sit there laughing, look and see if they cut my hair!"

"I only see a big bandage, I don't see any cut hair." He said to the frantic teenager in the bed.

"Oh thank god!" she sat back in the bed. "That asshole has my mom's credit card. He also got my dad's postcard, and the necklace my mom and Joe bought me for my last birthday. Oh no, what about mom?" She looked at Tigo with tears in her eyes.

"I called them when you got hurt. They're on their way here to get us."

"We are so dead Tigo, they are totally gonna kill us!" Beth looked around nervously.

"Please, you're gonna get some cushy grounding and sit around in your bedroom for two weeks. My Mamí is gonna give it to me good. I probably will have to sleep on my stomach for two weeks." He griped, "It's such a baby punishment. I can't believe you never had one."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Honestly, I'd rather get a spanking then sit in my room bored. Then having to do the stupid chores my mother makes me do when I'm grounded. At least it's all over with that day for you guys. I feel guilty all the time. If she just spanked me and got it over with, I wouldn't be so guilty and mad all the time."

"Did you ever tell her that?" He asked simply.

"Do I look stupid enough to ask for a spanking? Jesus, little brothers are just as stupid and useless as little sisters, I swear!"

Santiago looked down until he noticed that she was smirking at him. It made him feel better. She was teasing him like a real sister, just like Sierra teased him.

"So how are we going to fix this?" He asked carefully.

"Don't worry Tigo, I'll think of something. What time is it?" Beth looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's 8 o'clock? Shit, no wonder I'm starving. Did you eat yet?" Tigo just shook his head no. Beth reached over and rang the nurse's buzzer, "I'll get us something to eat. Watch and learn little brother, watch and learn!"

The newly bonded siblings shared a smile, and waited for the nurse to come in.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

They had been driving for a few hours when Santana heard Quinn sniffling. She looked over and saw her crying softly. Looking in the rear view mirror to make sure all the girls were sleeping, she reached over and put her hand on Quinn's thigh, "Babe, what is it? They're ok, the paramedics said they were ok."

The blonde looked back over her shoulder to check on the girls, "I know they are. It's not that."

Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed it in support. She was trying to keep her eyes on the road, "C'mon babe, talk to me, the girls are sleeping. It's just you and me." She said quietly.

"I can't believe I called you a bully! I love you so much, and I don't believe it, I swear I don't. I only said it because I was so hurt and angry."

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes, "Today made me realized how much I have to lose. Please say I haven't ruined our chance Santana, please! I love you and the twins so much. When Tigo was crying and calling me mom, and begging me to come get him, I fell even more in love. Please say we can work this out."

"Well, seeing as how I brought up the past and the name calling first, I'd say I'm more to blame than you. I'm really sorry for the way I handled everything last night. The girls were right Quinn, we got mean. We can't do that as partners and parents. We have to fight fair from now on. The problem is the same as before though, Quinn. I don't want to lose you or the girls either. When I heard you say Beth was hurt, I wanted to die. We have very different fundamental beliefs about disciplining our kids. If we can't deal with that, I'm not sure we're gonna make it."

Quinn nodded, "I have to tell you something very important Santana. First of all, you're right; I did make my mind up that morning at the IHOP. I've been judging you ever since."

Santana carefully pulled the van off the freeway and parked. She needed to give Quinn her full attention.

"Why? I don't understand Quinn." She swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt judged and not good enough.

"I just don't believe in spanking, Santana. I just don't. I don't know how to make you understand just how strongly I feel about that. I want the kids to have freedom of expression. I want them not to be afraid of me. I want them to make choices, good choices based on good judgment. Not just because they don't want to be spanked. Then it's just about avoiding a reaction, not just acting right because it's the right thing to do. I don't want to deter them, I want them to think and grow and really want to do well."

"Why do you think we have prisons, Quinn? Deterrence works, if someone isn't in charge than you have anarchy." The Latina said passionately.

"I agree San, I do. There are other ways to deter them. For example with Tigo, I would have had him research the video games. Then had him write me a very long report on why violent video games are bad for kids. See now, he has a punishment he hates, and he will have really learned something. Besides, don't get me started on prisons. They are full of abused and neglected children, who grew up to be violent adults. There is no attempt to reform them, only punish them."

"Please tell me you are not insinuating my kids are like those people in prison. My kids are not afraid of me Quinn." Santana said, feeling herself getting angry again.

The blonde nodded softly. She reached over, took her hand, and squeezed it lovingly, "I know baby. I wasn't comparing them to people in prison. I was just stating something that bothers me about our society. Believe me, I can see they are good kids. They love you so much. I just think we can be different, more creative than that. I just want us to try something new. We're a new family. Why don't we try a new way? I don't mean go easy on them, but be more individual. We don't have to be like everyone else. or even like how we were raised."

Santana was deep in thought, and had a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Quinn said softly seeing how upset the Latina was.

"I feel judged by you. It hurts me, and makes me feel like I'm not good enough. It really bothers me Quinn. I don't want to ever be a bully again, like I was in high school." She said honestly, "It would kill me if you really saw me like that."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I did judge you, and it was wrong of me. I don't see you like that. I should have talked to you about my feelings, instead of overreacting. Maybe we can go to marriage counseling. Try to figure out a new parenting style that fits our new family. We are unique as a group. Let's find something totally unparalleled to torture all our kids with equally when they misbehave." She said with a twinkle in her hazel eyes."

Santana nodded, she still didn't think spanking was wrong when it was done with love. She just didn't want to fight anymore, "I am willing to try Quinn, I don't want to lose you or the kids."

Quinn gazed lovingly at the beautiful brunette, "I love you so much. You are a great mother, and my kids need you. I don't want to lose you, Sierra, or Santiago either. I want to be your wife and I want to have your babies." She leaned over and kissed a suddenly choking Latina.

"Oh Dios mío! Are you trying to kill me?" She choked out. Inside her heart was soaring, they were going to make it. She just knew it. They were going to get married and be a family. Perhaps, even have kids together. It was everything she had dreamed of.

She kissed the blonde passionately, and felt Quinn smile into it. Whispering lovingly to the women of her dreams, "Let's go get our kids!" She moved back over to the driver's seat and carefully pulled back onto the freeway. Holding Quinn's hand, she felt calmer and more certain of everything than she had since she moved in.

_**To be continued….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Santana drove as fast as she was safely able. She needed to see her kids. Looking quickly in the rearview mirror, she saw the three girls all huddled together like little baby kittens, sleeping soundly. It was a sight that warmed her heart. These three had at least bonded. Now they just had to get Beth and Santiago on board with the rest of the family.

She stole a glance over at Quinn. She had her eyes closed, but the Latina could tell she wasn't sleeping. The brunette thought back over their roadside talk. She was glad they had worked out some of the argument. She was unsure what to do about Tigo. Now that she knew he was safe and alive, she wanted to kill him. She felt the same about Beth.

Quinn and the kids were the most important things in her life now. She was going to try her best to keep them all together.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was after 1:00 o'clock in the morning by the time they arrived at the hospital, "Quinn," She spoke softly, "we're here baby."

The blonde sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "I can't believe I fell asleep. Oh honey, I'm so sorry I made you stay awake and do all the driving."

The brunette smiled, "It's ok, I wasn't tired at all. What are we going to do about the munchkins in the back seat? I guess we didn't really think this part out very well."

Quinn looked in the back seat, "I have a suggestion. Why don't you tell me what you think? We find a hotel close by, and we get the kids settled in. One of us stays at the hotel with them, and one of us comes to stay at the hospital with Beth and Tigo."

Santana looked up at the hospital. Then in the rearview mirror again at the sleeping girls. Then back at her fiancé, "I hate the idea, but it's the only one that makes sense. Go in and stay with the Beth and Tigo. I'll find a hotel, and get the girls settled. I'll be back with the munchkins in the morning."

"Are you sure honey? You can go up, and I'll go back to the hotel if you prefer?" Hazel eyes swept over the brunette in front of her carefully, "they are your kids too."

Santana smiled widely, "I know. Believe me, they will be better off with you tonight. Now I know that they are safe, I want to turn them both over my knee!" She winked at the blonde.

"I'm not so sure they'll be safer with me tonight either. I've spent the entire car ride rethinking my stance on spanking children." She said angrily.

The Latina's jaw dropped open, and she sat there stunned, "Are you joking with me?"

Quinn turned slowly and her green gold eyes flashed dangerously, "They could have been killed today Santana. Maybe with something this dangerous and foolhardy, spanking would be a useful deterrent. Not only for them, but for the three in the back who watch every move we make. This is certainly not behavior I want to see emulated."

Santana said carefully, "Babe, we don't have to decide anything tonight. We just need to let them know we love them, and we are grateful they're alive. We will talk about this fully when we get home. We still aren't exactly sure why they did this crazy stunt. I know they thought they were fixing the family, but I can't for the life of me figure out how either of them thought Puck could do anything. Dude's a first class fuckup and always has been."

"Language, Santana." Quinn scolded, as she looked back to make sure the girls were still sleeping.

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yes mom!"

Quinn smiled, and slapped her arm softly. She leaned over and kissed her fiancé softly on her firm, warm lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. We will get through this, because that is what families do. Go in and love up our babies. Then scare the crap out them, just like they scared the crap out of us." She smirked at the look on the blonde's face. She really wished she could be in the room to see this.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana waited until Quinn was safely inside before driving off to find the nearest affordable hotel. According to the GPS, it was about 10 miles away. She left to get a room, and get the girls settled for the night.

Santana left the girls sleeping, as she went in to the office and paid for a room. She gently shook Sierra and Emma awake. She picked up Kate, and headed to the room. The two oldest girls followed silently, shuffling like zombies. Santana switched a completely out of it Kate to her right side so she could unlock the door and turn the light on, "Shoes off girls, and use the bathroom first. Then get right into bed, and under the covers."

Sierra sat down on the bed and gestured for Emma to go first. The little brunette with the pigtails shuffled into the bathroom.

Santana undressed Kate, and laid the little girl gently under the covers. The girl instantly curled on her side, let out of soft snore, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. It was so adorable that the Latina sighed softly. Her mischievous nature getting the best of her, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the little tough cookie sucking her thumb. She couldn't wait to show that picture to Kate. She kissed the youngest on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight munchkin."

Emma had come out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed in a daze. Santana walked over and took the tired girl's shoes off. She helped her get undressed, and pulled the covers back for her as well. As she helped Em into the bed, she asked gently, "You alright sleeping with Sierra peanut?"

Big, brown eyes looked at Santana, "My daddy used to call me peanut before he went to Heaven." She said sadly.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that." Santana felt tears build up behind her eyes.

"No, I like it, can that be my nickname from you now, Mamí?" The little brunette said sweetly. None of Quinn's kids had called her Mamí before, and she almost wept. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded happily and pulled the girl into a big hug. She smiled at Sierra who had watched the whole thing. Sierra walked over and joined the hug.

"Get some sleep now peanut, we have to get up early and go get your crazy brother and sister from the hospital." Emma just nodded and rolled over. She too, fell quickly back to sleep just like Kate. but without the thumb in her mouth.

Sierra looked at the girls, "How do they sleep like that Mamí?" Santana looked at her daughter and laughed out loud, trying not to wake the other girls.

"I have no idea mija. Quinn does the same thing. Out like a light in an instant. It takes me forever to fall asleep."

Sierra looked around, "Where is Mom?" She looked at the surprised look on her mother's face, "It is ok if I call her Mom isn't it?" She said insecurely.

"Of course it is mija. I'm sorry I was just shocked. I've never heard you call her anything actually. It will make her very happy. Are you sure you're comfortable with it?"

"I love her. I guess I just wanted to be mad at her like everyone else. I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep now Mamí?'

"Let me help you baby girl." She helped Sierra get undressed, and into bed. Santana was surprised by the fierce hug she got.

"I love you, and I'm so glad we aren't breaking up with Mom." Santana smiled gently into her daughter's neck at the girl's use of the word "we".

"Me too mija, me too! Sleep now, early day tomorrow." She laid the half-asleep girl down. She looked around the room at her family, sleeping soundly, and was overcome with love. She snapped a quick picture. She shot off a quick text to Quinn, along with the pictures. She told her everyone was settled in. She told her she loved her, and hoped things were going well at the hospital. She crawled in behind Kate, and tried to fall asleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn got off the elevator at the 6th floor, which was the pediatrics floor. She walked to the nurse's station informing them who she was, and that she had just arrived. A young doctor was reviewing a chart and overheard her speaking to the nurse. He walked over and introduced himself.

"I've been keeping an eye on Beth ma'am, and so have the nurses. It was a mild concussion, but unfortunately about 25 stitches. She is going to have a big headache for a few days. Everything else checks out normal. Santiago is a brave boy. He got between her and the robber, and defended his unconscious sister. You must be very proud of him."

Quinn felt her heart thud loudly at the thought of the not so very big 9 year old standing up to a full grown robber, who had no qualms about hurting a young girl. He definitely had Santana's heart and her courage. It sounded exactly what the Latina would do to protect any of her loved ones. Santana made her feel safe.

She smiled softly, "We are very proud of him. Thank you for taking such good care of them until we could get here."

"I don't see any reason why they can't both leave tomorrow. The detective left a card with a number for you to call. They took Santiago's statement and Beth's description of the guy. I think it should be fine to go home tomorrow. I would just check with them first, see if they need any other information. Come on, let me show you to the room."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was stunned to walk in the room and find the two curled up together in the same bed. She choked up as she realized they had bonded over what was clearly a traumatic event for the both of them.

She looked up and said a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was listening, and softly walked towards the bed when her phone chimed. She opened it and saw the adorable pictures. She took one of the two kids sleeping in the bed. Santiago had his head on Beth's shoulder, and her arm was wrapped around him. She sent it quickly back to Santana.

The camera flash woke Santiago up, and he looked at Quinn and started to cry again, "Mom I'm so sorry." She went to him quickly, and pulled him into a relieved hug.

"Oh buddy, you guys scared us so badly. Don't ever run away and scare me like that again. I don't think my heart can take it."

Santiago cried in her arms for a few minutes, as Beth woke up but pretended to be asleep. She really did not want to face her mother just yet. The boy wiped his eyes and asked, "Where's Mamí?"

Quinn answered him, but she noticed her daughter pretending to be asleep and smirked, "She took the younger girls to a hotel so they could go to bed, honey. She'll be here early in the morning. We both love you so much, and we're so glad you are both safe."

"Is she super mad at me mom?" He asked on the verge of tears again.

"Santiago Lopez, both your Mamí and I are very angry that you ran away like that." She nudged Beth, "Both of you. You can sit up now. I've known you for 15 years. I know when you're really asleep." She said sternly to the teenage blonde.

The teen rolled her eyes and sat up, "I'm sorry mom. Please don't be mad at Tigo, this is all my fault. He came along to protect me. It was my idea though. I'm the one that should be punished, not him." She said sadly with tears running down her face.

Quinn pulled her teenager into her arms, seeing real guilt and sorrow, "We don't have to talk about punishment right now. I'm so relieved that you're safe. I would have died if anything had happened to you or Tigo." She hugged harder.

"Mom, you're choking me." The teen said.

"Don't give me ideas." She winked at Tigo, who laughed and launched himself at Quinn for anther hug.

Beth pulled back with tears in her eyes, "Mom that guy stole your credit card, and the necklace you and Joe gave me, and Daddy's last post card." She burst out sobbing, all her most precious treasures gone.

"I'm sorry baby. I know those things were important to you. The most important thing, is you and Tigo are safe. I would gladly give away a million credit cards to keep you guys safe."

Beth sat up and wiped her eyes, "Mom, if Tigo gets spanked for this, then I should too!" She said bravely as the boy turned quickly to look at her. Her mom took in the serious nature of the teenager's request, "It's only fair. I've been trying to break you and Santana up on purpose. This mess is my fault, her leaving and everything."

"That's why you ran away with Tigo, to save our family?" Quinn had her suspicions, but she wanted to hear the reasons from Beth.

"Yeah, we were trying to find Daddy. Everything kind of fell apart after he left. I thought if he would come back, you guys would remember how happy all three of you guys were as friends. Maybe he could convince you guys to get married." Beth said quickly, "Stupid huh?"

"No not stupid at all. It was kind, thoughtful, dangerous, and reckless. It was a very sweet gesture. Did I mention dangerous and reckless?" Quinn said shakily, crying a little herself.

Santiago looked at Quinn sadly, "I disobeyed you on purpose. I knew Mamí would spank me and you two would fight. I'm sorry, this is my fault that you and Mamí aren't going to get married anymore."

Quinn sat up stiffly. She looked at both of them sternly, "First of all, we are still a family, no one has broken up. We had an argument, and couples sometimes argue. Yes, we have things to work out. We are still planning on getting married."

She looked at Tigo, "Aren't you happy at the house, Tigo?"

Beth nudged him, "Tell her the truth, talk to her. Remember what I said about mom?" she whispered to him even though Quinn heard everything.

"Everyone always leaves us. I thought you were going to go away too. I thought if I made you break up, and you went away quickly, it would hurt less than when Uncle Puck left. I was wrong. It hurt so much more. I love you mommy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Quinn engulfed the sad boy in her arms, "Oh sweetheart, I would never leave you. Even if Mamí and I did break up, I would still love you. I will be here for you forever baby."

Beth snorted, "Told you so!" Quinn glared at the girl who quickly sunk back into her pillows, "Sorry."

"You really won't leave us, you promise?" Santiago begged.

"I promise with all my heart." Quinn said passionately, "Now, enough talk about punishments, spankings, and breakups. It's time to sleep. We will get you guys out of here tomorrow. We will talk everything out once we get home."

The blonde leaned over and tucked Beth in, and kissed her gently. She led Santiago over to the empty bed in the room, tucked him in, and kissed him as well, "Goodnight babies, I love you both so much."

"Goodnight Mom!" Both kids muttered sleepily.

Quinn sat down in the armchair. Finally giving in to the stress and worry, she allowed herself the release of tears. She was just so relieved that nothing worse had happened. She had Santana back. Their kids were safe, and they would be back home soon. Maybe, things could get back to some form of normal for them all.

_**To be continued…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan.**_

_**This chapter is unedited, mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Santana woke up with all three girls cuddled up around her in the one big bed. She smiled gently and counted her many blessings. She reached over careful not to wake up the girls and grabbed her cell phone. It was only 6 am, still too early to go to the hospital. She turned off the annoying alarm and gently extricated herself from all the arms and legs she was tangled up in. Walking over to the coffee pot she started it up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Standing under the hot water she considered how lucky they were that both kids were still alive; so many bad things could have happened to them out alone in the world. She felt her temper flare again and tried to get it under control. If it were just her, the decision would be simple; she would spank both of them, they had been playing both her and Quinn for fools since they all moved in together. First they engineered a huge fight, then they ran away together to try to fix it after they felt guilty. She wasn't sure how they bought bus tickets but they either stole the money or a credit card. All things considered, they both knew better to behave the way they had.

Using the hotel shampoo, she quickly washed her hair and rinsed the soap out of her long jet black locks and leaned forward with her hands against the wall, letting the hot water beat down on her back. Unfortunately, it wasn't just her decision; it was hers and Quinn's jointly. She had fallen in love with a woman who abhorred spanking. Sighing deeply she shut off the water violently and grabbed a thick rough towel and wrapped it around her slim body and another around her head. This new family meant more to her than anything else and if Quinn couldn't live with spanking she couldn't live without Quinn and the kids. She'd just have to come up with something really evil to punish her little truants with, she was Santana "Satan" Lopez after all and evil was her middle name. Chuckling softly, she went to grab some coffee and get dressed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up in a terrible mood, her back hurt, her neck hurt, her nose was stuffy from crying half the night and she had the same headache she always got when she cried. She looked at her cell phone and saw it was only 6 am and it was too early to call Santana but she really wanted, no really needed to see her beautiful face and feel her strong arms around her. The blonde looked over at the sleeping kids and realized just how lucky they were to be alive, just how lucky they all were.

She got up and adjusted the blanket over Tigo, the bed looked like it survived a tornado. The blonde smirked and tucked his arms and legs back under the covers. Then she walked over to Beth and brought the covers up to her shoulders and checked the bandage on the back of her head. She rolled her eyes, when she thought of the fit the teen was going to throw when she saw the patch of hair they shaved to stitch her up.

Quinn walked out to the nurse's station and asked them where she could get some coffee. The night nurse, who had checked on Beth overnight pointed her in the right direction and told the blonde she could take a shower in the room if she wanted. Quinn thanked her profusely, she had been on overdrive since finding the kids missing, she hadn't really showered or eaten.

Not wanting to be away too long in case the kids woke up and found her missing, she grabbed some coffee, juice, fruit and yogurt for her and Tigo when he woke up since Beth would get breakfast. Going back up to the 6th floor, she took her coffee and went into the bathroom and found the nurse had left her shampoo, toothpaste and a brand new toothbrush.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was 8:30 am when Santana and the girls walked into Beth's hospital room. The Latina stopped at the door and found herself to emotional to walk into the room. Santiago was sitting cross-legged on Beth's bed and the two were watching cartoons as Quinn was watching the two kids giggling together.

Beth caught sight of Santana first and flushed a deep red and looked down guiltily. Santiago saw Beth's look and turned and caught sight of his Mamí and looked down at his feet. Quinn looked at Santana and smirked at her as the Latina rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

Sierra, Emma and Kate ran into the room assailing their siblings and Mom with hugs and questions. Sierra walked over and smacked Santiago upside his head causing the boy to cry out, "Hey, what gives?"

His twin glared at him with a look so similar to their Mamí that Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "Idiota, que podría haber sido asesinado!" Sierra growled at him.

Santana walked over to Quinn and kissed her gently, "I barely slept, how about you?" The blonde cupped her fiancé's face gently and shrugged, "Me neither." Looking at Sierra and Santiago hugging she whispered, "What did Sierra say to him?"

The Latina chuckled, "She pretty much told him he was a dumbass and he could have been killed." Quinn rolled her eyes and called out gently, "Sierra?"

The little Latina came over and sat on Quinn's lap, "Yeah mom?" she said casually.

Quinn was stunned and her pretty hazel eyes filled with tears as she gazed on the young girl. She tried to speak but was so overcome by the final acceptance by Santana's two kids she couldn't get the words out. Santana saw and came to her rescue.

"What your mom is trying to say is that while we approve of what you said, smacking your brother is not acceptable, right mom?" She turned her twinkling brown eyes to Quinn and winked at her.

The blonde cleared her throat and hugged Sierra close to her, "That's right that is exactly what I was trying to say." She managed to get out.

Santana walked over to the bed containing the two wayward kids but before she could say a word, Kate piped up, "Mom we're starving. Mamí said we could get something to eat here, can you take us, I'm going to faint if someone doesn't feed me!"

The Latina rolled her eyes at the dramatic little girl, "Maybe you could take them while I talk to Bonnie and Clyde here? Do you need any money?"

Quinn stood up and shook her head gently and kissed her fiancé softly on the lips and whispered, "Give them hell; they're terrified how you're going to react." She squeezed Santana's hand and ushered the three girls out of the room towards the cafeteria.

The Latina watched them go and then walked slowly over and closed the door. She leaned against it for a minute and took some calming breaths. Turning back around, she crossed her arms and glared at both kids, "What in the name of all things holy were you two thinking?" It came out deep and scary and both kids paled considerably.

She eyed both of them, "I am waiting for an answer!" She said raising her voice.

Beth squeaked, "I'm sorry, it was my fault." She cleared her throat and tried again this time hoping she didn't sound like a frightened little girl, "I mean it was my idea to come find my daddy. Tigo only came along because he said he was the man of the house and if I didn't let him, he was going to tell you and mom about what I was going to do."

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her use of the nickname and just nodded, knowing her silence was freaking them both out.

"I'm sorry Mamí." Santiago said softly, "What are you going to do to us?" He practically whispered.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed both of them in a huge fiercely protective bear hug, "I'm going to hug you and love you both and thank god that you are both alive and safe." She burst into tears which freaked both kids out even more but they both threw their arms around her and hugged her back, "Don't you ever, ever do anything like that again, you scared years off my life and your mom's life. I am so glad you are both alive but I am so angry with both of you." She pulled away from them both and glared at them, "What you did was reckless and dangerous."

The tough teenager started to cry, "I'm sorry, I just, I wanted to fix everything, it was all my fault you guys were fighting."

"No it was not Beth, your mom and I are grownups and we were fighting because we should have been working out our issues and talking about things. True, you two didn't help matters but nothing was your fault. All you had to do was apologize and talk to us. Do you understand what you did was wrong?"

Beth and Santiago both nodded sadly and Beth spoke up first, "What happens now?"

"I hug you and kiss you and cling to you both until I stop being scared I'm going to lose you." Santana walked over and kissed the girl and hugged her, "How's your head sweetie? Are you in pain?" She said gently, caressing the blonde's cheek softly.

Beth nodded, "A little bit, it's just a bad headache nothing awful."

The Latina turned and hugged her son, "I'm proud of you mija for standing up for your sister and defending her and one day you are going to be an incredibly strong and good man but today, you are still my little boy and you scared me so badly." She kissed him as well.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up both of you. I love you both; you are MY kids; just like I love Sierra, Emma and Kate. I love your mother and she is going to be my wife and we are going to be a family forever. Nothing and no one is going to break this family apart, so you two are going to knock off the games and the trouble and join this family willingly or I'm going to make both of your lives exceedingly miserable. Entiéndeme?"

Both kids nodded quickly not wanting to make her any angrier than she already was.

"Good, now let's see about getting you two home."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana had put off any serious punishment for a week until Beth was declared fit and her stitches had come out. Quinn had them sitting at the table every evening after dinner writing lines while the other kids watched TV, played video games or played outside. One night it was, I will never run away again, another night it was stealing credit cards is illegal and I will never steal anything again. Santiago tried to argue his way out of that one since technically he hadn't stolen the credit card, Beth did, but one raised eyebrow from his Mom and he sat down and started writing without complaint.

Things were getting back to normal but neither child really felt punished or forgiven they still felt guilty about everything. It was late one night and everyone was in bed and Quinn and Santana were lying in bed talking softly, when they heard a knock on the door.

Quinn called softly for whoever to come in and was surprised to see Beth and Santiago at the door, she raised an eyebrow and asked gently, "What are you two doing out of bed?" Santana sat up and leaned back against the headboard and just watched the two very embarrassed looking kids.

Beth looked at Santana first, "I wanted to say how sorry I was for being such a huge brat and for being so mean to you and making you feel unwelcome. I've already apologized to Sierra and Santiago and they've forgiven me. I put my life and Tigo's in danger and I stole your credit card Mom. I kept starting fights between you guys to break you up because I was stupid and selfish and just wanted her to go away like Daddy did. I was wrong for all of it."

Both mothers looked at each other surprised and turned back to the teenage blonde who nodded to Santiago, "I wanted to say that I was so sorry for making you spank me, I did it on purpose to make Mom angry so she would go away and leave us. I did it on purpose and I am so sorry to both of you."

Beth looked at Santana again, "You said at the hospital that I was your kid too. I've been really awful and I don't blame you if you hate me but I was wondering if I could call you Mamí because I really do love you and want you to be part of the family."

Santana was clearly moved and she started speaking softly, "I could never hate you Beth, I've known you since the day you were born. I meant what I said at the hospital, you are my kid and I love you very much and I'd be honored if you would call me Mamí."

Quinn looked at Tigo, "I love you son and I forgive you as well. It's over guys, we need to let it go and move on." She said softly.

Beth and Santiago looked at each other desperately before Beth spoke up, "But it's not over, we really haven't been punished and we both feel awful. I know the punishments are what you fought over but… well… Tigo and I were wondering if you would punish us. I feel so guilty it's awful. I can't stand it anymore." She spit out flushing a deep red.

Santana looked at Santiago, "You feel the same way buddy?"

He looked very embarrassed, "Yes Mamí, I always hated getting spanked it was embarrassing and it hurt but I felt like you forgave me right away and you would hug me and tell me you loved me and it felt better. I guess I don't feel better yet." He finished softly.

Quinn looked at Santana and chewed her lip for a minute, turning back to the kids she said, "Your mother and I will talk about this and then we will all talk tomorrow about it alright?" Both kids nodded sadly, "Ok give us both a hug and kiss and get back to your beds. Everything will be fine I promise."

Santiago bounced over and hugged and kissed them both and took off to bed, Beth did the same but paused at the door, "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Mamí." She gave them both a very shy sweet smile and gently closed the door.

Santana started to speak, "Well, I'll be a….."

Quinn finished, "Son of a bitch!"

The Latina chuckled, "Language future Mrs. Lopez you are a mom now! Besides I was going to say monkey's uncle."

The blonde smirked, "uh huh, sure you were."

Putting her head on her fiancé's shoulder Santana sighed, "So now what the hell do we do?"

_**To be continued… Review please**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

_**Based on a prompt from NayaFan.**_

_**This chapter is unedited, mistakes are all mine.**_

**Chapter 9**

"So what the hell do we do now?" Santana sighed heavily.

Quinn looked over at the beautiful brunette who she still couldn't believe loved her after everything, "We are going to go to bed and get some sleep and in the morning we can talk about it."

Santana sighed, "I don't want to fight about our different parenting styles anymore, and from now on we have one style not two. We have our style; not the Santana style and not the Quinn style. I know we'll call it the Quinntana style until we get married." She said playfully, "Seriously babe, I'm not trying to leave it all up to you or pressure you but if you are really dead set against spanking and I think the grounding a kid to their room for longer than a short cool down period doesn't work, we find something that does. I trust you and I'm leaving it up to you and I'll give you all the input you want ok?"

"Thank you for respecting me so much and forgiving me for the fight. Thank you for loving my girls and being a wonderful parent to them." The blonde snuggled up against her fiancé and kissed her neck gently, "Too tired to fool around?"

Santana rolled over and pounced on the blonde attacking her neck with her mouth and tickling her sides causing the blonde, "I'm never too tired to make out with you blondie."

The blonde squealed loudly and then sighed into the brunette's happily when she leaned over and kissed Quinn passionately.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was Friday so they got the kids up and ready, lunches packed, backpacks piled at the backdoor, and on the bus with about as much effort and noise as it took to corral a herd of elephants.

Both women sat down at the table to enjoy a quiet cup of coffee, "I thought getting two ready was bad, five is just crazy." Santana laughed and shook her head.

"Not too late to back out, we haven't said our I do's yet?" Quinn said half-joking but the insecurity in her hazel-eyes gave her away.

"Hey, I was joking babe. I am in this for the long haul; you know forever and always until death do us part? That's a solemn oath from me to you."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears panicking the Latina, "Oh shit, babe, please don't cry, what did I say wrong, was it the death part? Damn I can be so insensitive sometimes. I'm sorry." She was patting the blonde awkwardly.

The blonde stilled the tan hand and laughed at the panic on her face, "I really am going to have to teach you the difference between painful tears and happy tears you goof."

The Latina grumbled at being laughed at, "You know I can't stand when a pretty girl cries."

The gold flecks in Quinn's eyes danced merrily, "Then I'd say you are in very big trouble, since you are living in a house surrounded by them." She got up and refilled both their mugs, "Now for the serious talk."

"I hate serious talks." The brunette sighed but gave Quinn her full attention, "Did you think about what you want Quinn?"

"I don't think it comes down to what I want in this case." She said sadly.

What do you mean, of course it does?" Santana said very confused.

"I've thought about so many different punishments San and none match the crime, so to speak. This was really reckless and dangerous and I think it requires a very serious punishment. I think we have to spank in this case."

"Is this really what you think Quinn or are you compromising what you believe for my benefit. I don't want you to do that." She said seriously.

"And yet, you are more than willing to compromise your beliefs for me." The blonde sighed, "I don't really want to do it and I don't really think it should be something we do for everything but I think in this case it's warranted."

"Do you want me to do it Quinn?" The Latina said softly leaning over and taking her soft, warm hand.

"It's not fair to make you the bad guy or the bad parent San. I need to step up and be a part of this. It's a decision we came to together and its one we should take care of together."

Santana's eyes filled with love and respect for the love of her life, "You are such an incredible woman, mother and I can't wait to add wife to that." She brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and lingered lovingly on the back of her hand.

Quinn leaned into the brunette and sighed softly, "Tonight then?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, before bedtime. Are you sure you don't want me to handle this mi amor? I mean I've at least done it before."

Quinn pulled back and looked at the Latina, "I'm sure, I have been spanked before you know, by both my mother and my father.

"You have?" Santana was shocked.

"Just a few times but it was always for something serious and it definitely made an impression. I think I can handle it." She smirked at the slack jaw brunette.

Santana looked at Quinn, "I'm not sure how you are going to feel about this but hear me out? I think I should spank Beth and you should spank Santiago."

The blonde shook her head, "I actually think that makes sense. He feels so guilty about his actions and his behavior towards me it could really help him feel that he has been adequately punished and that we can start fresh as a family.

"I agree and I think Beth feels the same, she's been so horrible and so mean with me, she clearly feels awfully guilty about it. It could give us all the clean slate we need. I really think it will serve as a powerful deterrent for the younger kids as well." Santana said thoughtfully, "So you agree?"

Quinn nodded and leaned over and kissed her fiancé, "I'm going to shower and then I have to get some work done."

"I have to get to work as well. I'll wash your back if you wash mine." She wiggled her eyebrows lustfully.

"Race you to the shower!" Quinn pushed the brunette and took off running up the stairs laughing gleefully.

"Hey no fair you cheater." Santana growled and chased after the blonde, "You are so going to pay for that."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dinner was a solemn affair and relatively quiet considering seven people sat around the table. The younger kids knew something was up but weren't sure what that was and Beth and Santiago knew their parents had made a decision regarding their punishment.

When dinner was over, Quinn stood up and spoke to everyone, "Beth, Tigo will you go wait in the den please? Your Mamí and I will be in to talk after we get the kitchen straightened up."

Santana added sternly, "When you get in the den, I want you both to stand in separate corners and really consider how reckless and dangerous running away was and what you could have done differently."

Santiago and Sierra exchanged glances; they both knew what was coming. It was familiar territory for them. His twin gave him a comforting glance and he ducked his head shyly, "Yes Mom, yes Mamí.

Beth was a little confused but took Tigo's lead and followed him into the den.

Kate, Emma and Sierra sat wide-eyed and stared at their mothers. Quinn gave them all orders to get the table cleared and the dishwasher loaded. She took Santana's hand and led her into their bedroom.

"You ok babe?" Santana inquired once the bedroom door was shut.

"I am, I just needed a moment." She said and swallowed a huge lump that had been building in her throat, "I'm sorry to sound stupid but I'm not sure about the logistics." The blonde said blushing a furious red.

Santana walked over and engulfed her in a massive hug, "God you are so fucking adorable." She then proceeded to go over Spanking as Discipline 101.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Kate was rinsing the dishes and handingthem to Sierra to load as Emma put away the leftovers and the condiments. She looked carefully at Sierra, "What's going to happen to Bethie and Tigo?" She whispered.

Sierra looked over her shoulder as Emma walked in the room, "I'm pretty sure they are going to get spanked. Mamí always makes us stand in the corner and think first, then we have to talk about what we did wrong and what we could have done different before she actually spanks us. Plus she had on her serious Mamí face, the one when she means business."

Emma looked at her new sister and paled noticeably, "I don't ever want a spanking Sierra." The pretty little Latina took her new sister's hand, "Don't worry Em I have a feeling that Mom and Mamí are only going to use spanking for something really big."

Kate piped up, "Yeah Em like those two dumb heads running away, we would never do something like that." All three girls nodded solemnly in agreement, still feeling sorry for their siblings but very glad it wasn't their little butts in trouble.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Quinn walked into the den and shut the door after sending the three girls to their basement room to watch a movie.

Quinn spoke first, "After what you guys told us last night, we agree, what happened was very dangerous and very reckless and deserves a serious punishment.

Santana eyed both kids who were sitting in front of them on a couch, "You're Mom and I are rethinking the way we discipline you guys and are going to be coming up with new ways to treat you all equally and fairly. Spanking will be pretty much off the table except for the most serious of offenses."

The blonde looked stern, "I'm afraid in both of our minds this qualifies as a very serious offense, so we've decided to spank both of you. I will spank Santiago and your Mamí will spank you Beth. Then you will both be going to bed early tonight."

The Latina sighed, "When it's over, we start over fresh with a clean slate as a brand new family. So go up to your bedrooms and put pajamas on and we'll be right up."

Both kids practically ran out of the room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn walked into Tigo's room carrying her wooden backed hairbrush. The little boy was in the corner in his Transformer pajamas which made him look even younger and she had to steel her resolve to continue.

She pulled out his desk chair out and sat down in it, "Santiago Lopez come here please." He turned and walked bashfully over to his Mom, "Why are you going to be getting a spanking tonight?"

His big, solemn, brown eyes so expressive met hers with such trust and love she knew she was doing the right thing, "I lied to you and disobeyed you so you would fight with Mamí a lot of times and I ran way with Beth to try to find Uncle Puck instead of talking to you or Mamí."

"Alright then, can you lie across my lap please?"

Santiago settled himself into a position he was well familiar with and quit wiggling. He waited and when nothing happened right away, he looked back over his shoulder and looked at his pretty new Mom, "It's ok Mom, I really do deserve it and I will still love you when it's done." He gave her a shaky smile, she returned tearfully.

Her heart nearly bursting with love and pride for the little boy over her knees, "Thank you honey, I'm just a little nervous."

Tigo grinned cheekily, "Me too Mom." They both laughed as she rubbed his lower back gently, "I'm going to start now. Keep your hands in front and don't move young man." She regained her confidence and spoke in a calm stern voice. She started to hand spank him over his pajamas.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana walked into the teen's sanctuary without knocking. Privacy was a privilege and it was revoked when you were being punished. Beth was sitting on the bed wringing her hands nervously; the Latina was surprised as she expected to find the teen in the corner. Santana realized she had never specified that and the girl really would have no way of knowing that.

"I know you don't know this but whenever you get sent to your room to wait for us, you stand in the corner and wait not sit on the bed."

The nervous blonde jumped up quickly, "I'm sorry Mamí."

"It's ok Beth, I didn't tell you to so this time it's not a big deal." Santana pulled out her desk chair and sat down on it, "Can you go grab the hairbrush out of your bathroom please?"

Beth practically sprinted into the bathroom, returning quickly and handing it to the brunette.

"Why are you being spanked tonight?" She asked sternly.

"I've been awful to everyone since we moved here, especially you." She looked down shyly, "I stole Mom's credit card, I let Tigo come with me and I should never have done that, he was too young and I should have been a better big sister, he could have been really hurt." Her hazel eyes filled with tears, "I've been disrespectful, rude, disobedient and I never should have runaway."

"Thank you Beth. Come on now, over you go." Santana gently patted her lap as the blond looked at her nervously, "It's ok, it will be alright honey. You need to come over and lie over my knees." She took the blonde teens hand and pulled her down gently and tucked her into position and put her arm around her waist firmly.

"I will start with a hand spanking, then you will be spanked with the hairbrush. You don't put your hand back and you don't get up. This spanking will be over when I say it is. Do you understand?"

The girl gulped audibly, "Yes Mamí." It was little more than a whisper.

Santana started to hand spank her oldest daughter over her pajamas.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn looked down at the pink backside in front of her and prayed for the strength to finish. His little squeaks of pain and his tears were tearing her up inside. She leaned over and picked up the hairbrush.

"I am very proud of you Santiago and we are almost finished. Please don't ever give me reason to do this again. Do you understand me little boy?"

He was crying from the stinging and the embarrassment, for someone who never did this before she sure had done a good job.

She pulled the hairbrush back and brought it down as hard as she could about ten times in succession. It set his backside on fire and he cried out his sorrow and guilt and shame and embarrassment. The blonde Mom dropped the hairbrush like it had an electric current running through it and pulled her son into her arms to comfort him.

"I love you so much, you are forgiven baby just please don't ever do anything like this again, promise me."

He sobbed into her with his arms around her neck, "I won't I promise Mommy."

"That's my boy, that's my good man." She rocked and held him until he was asleep in her arms.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana reached up and started to pull down Beth's pajama bottoms and panties, "Noooo Mamí, please not bare, please, I'm too old."

"You haven't acted your age since we moved in. Now quit wiggling young lady." Santana pulled the clothing down to the girl's knees, noticing the nice even pink shade of her backside. She continued her hand spanking as the girl squirmed uncomfortably trying to avoid her mother's hard firm hand. She had learned her lesson; she didn't ever want to do this again. Santana hit her tender sit spots and the girl cried out loud and kicked very hard.

"I'm so sorry Mamí, really I won't do it again, please no more." She was sobbing and was having trouble breathing.

Santana slowed down and rubbed her back gently, "It's ok, I know it's embarrassing and hurts baby girl but we are almost done and then you are forgiven. It's ok just breathe honey."

She waited until the teen had calmed down, "You've never been spanked before, so I am only going to give you 5 with the hairbrush which is really lenient. It's only because it's the first time. If I ever have to do this again…" she left the threat hanging.

"You won't, you won't I promise you won't." Beth started to cry in anticipation of the hairbrush.

Santana secured her daughter in place, raised her leg to give her better position, and let loose with five very fast, very hard hairbrush spanks.

Beth cried out loud and tried to climb right off her Mamí's lap but she had no where to go. It was over before she even registered it and Santana pulled her up into her arms.

"I love you so much and I am so proud of you for asking to be punished and for how well you took your first spanking." She whispered proudly into the blonde's ear.

"My last spanking." The blonde hiccupped as her Mamí laughed and kissed her as she led her to bed.

Beth was still very upset, "Don't leave me please?" She grabbed Santana's hand.

"Never mi amor, I will be by your side until the end of time." She curled up next to her daughter running fingers through her hair and singing her to sleep.

That's the exact position Quinn found them curled up together sleeping. She gently shut the door and went downstairs to check on the girls.

_**Let me know what you thought, please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Future AU, established Quinntana, Quinn is a widow, Santana is single when they hook back up. Both have children when they decide to move in together and become one big family. Quinn is a strict mom but she does not believe in spanking. Santana is also strict but she does spank her kids. This causes trouble in their relationship and with the kids.**_

**Chapter 10**

The Latina woke up in the dark; confused and disoriented. She had no idea where she was or why she was there. She quickly looked around and saw her blonde daughter and the previous night came flooding back to her. Beth had requested she stay with her and not leave her. Glancing at the amber glow of the digital clock, she saw it was just around 4 am. Gently disentangling herself from her daughter, she slid quietly out of the teen's bed and walked into the hallway. She walked to Santiago's room and as usual he was in his Transformer pajamas with his covers and sheets all over the bed. Santiago himself was sprawled out sideways nearly half off his bed, lying on his stomach. The brunette knew once her son was sleeping, he was out, so she straightened his little body out. She swallowed a painful lump, thinking how young and little he looked. Knowing he and Beth were out in the world somewhere and she couldn't protect them was the most difficult thing the protective Mamí had ever lived through.

Shaking her head to clear it she thought to herself, 'They are both safe and home in their own beds. Tomorrow is a new day with a clean slate.' She laid a hand on his little backside, surprised at the warmth still radiating through his pajama bottoms. Santiago whimpered a little and stirred in his sleep at the uncomfortable pressure on his punished bottom. The Latina chuckled slightly as he adjusted the covers over her active son, 'Poor baby, for being a novice at spanking it looks like your mom knows her stuff.' She dropped a kiss on his temple and straightened his unruly hair fondly.

Heading into the basement bedroom of the three youngest girls, she tucked everyone back in and kissed foreheads and pushed unruly locks of hair off of three foreheads. Smiling fondly, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a great family. She was as happy as a person could be.

Feeling guilty for falling asleep with Beth and not being around for Quinn after Tigo's spanking, she quickly made her way to her own bed. The blonde was hugging Santana's pillow as if it were the woman herself, and the brunette felt her heart fill with joy and contentment. She and the twins were home and where they belonged. Crawling under the covers and shivering a little at the cool feel to the cotton sheets on her side of the bed, she scurried over to snuggle with her lover. Sighing contentedly at the instant warmth Quinn generated, she burrowed into a pillow and quickly fell asleep spooning the blonde.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The alarm went off at 6 am and Quinn sleepily rolled over and with one eye at half-mast hit the snooze button. Turning over she was pleased to see Santana had finally made it to their bed, she snuggled up close to her fiancé and put her head on her shoulder, happy for a few more minutes of peace before having to wake up all the monsters for school.

The Latina had vaguely heard the alarm and instinctively turned toward the warmth that was her fiancé. She loved the golden blonde hair and the way it smelled of lavender. The perfect way Quinn's head fit tucked underneath her chin. Opening her eyes she saw the light filtering into the room and casting shadows that played across the sheet that draped over the blonde's perfect form. Her eyes, dark with lust, lingered on the perfect peaches and cream skin and she just had to touch the blonde. With featherlike touches she ran her fingers up and down Quinn's smooth forearm that was draped casually across her middle.

Perfect hazel-eyes, dreamy with sleep opened slowly at the touch and a lazy smile played on pink plump lips, "Good morning sweetheart," the blonde murmured in her husky early morning voice, "What time did you make it back to our bed?"

The brunette continued her sensual stroking and shrugged apologetically, "Around 4, I am so sorry I fell asleep. I wanted to be there for you after you finished with Tigo."

The blonde lifted her head to study the brunette, "I'm glad Beth wanted you to stay, and I'm glad you did. I stayed for a while with Santiago until he fell asleep. I might have done the same thing you did but the other three girls and when I say three, I basically mean our little loudmouth Kate, forgot she needed a fieldtrip paper signed. It's sweet you are concerned but both Santiago and I are fine, how was Beth?"

The tan face broke into a radiant smile, "Oh babe, I was so proud of her. She is a great kid, I mean yeah, she's a teenager but I think we're all going to be fine now."

Leaning up, the blonde placed a loving kiss on the firm warm lips of her fiancé, "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

Santana leaned down into the kiss and deepened it until they were interrupted by the pesky alarm clock and she groaned into the blonde's lips feeling them smile beneath her own.

"Ready for another rousing game of Beat the Clock?" Quinn said in a fake game show host voice and the brunette groaned again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

While Quinn was in the shower, Santana went down and woke up the three youngest girls. She also took a moment to speak with them privately.

Each girl was sitting up in their beds and looking anxiously at their Mamí, "Ok guys, Sierra already knows all this but I just wanted to go over a few ground rules with you guys. First of all Beth and Santiago were punished for running away and causing all the trouble they did; there is no teasing allowed. They are already embarrassed so teasing about punishments is off limits unless you want to experience what they did last night?" She smirked as three different heads anxiously swung back and forth, "Secondly your mom and I are working out a system that will work for this new family of ours, we'll go over the rules and consequences when we have it worked out. In the meantime, all of you know what we consider acceptable behavior." She looked at each one separately, "Any questions ladies?"

Sierra piped up, "So spanking is still used but only for really bad things right?"

Santana smiled at her look-alike, "Yes, we will be using spanking for very serious offenses only from now on but if it's needed both your mom and I will use it." She noticed Emma go instantly pale and she sent the other two off to get cleaned up and held Emma back.

She pulled the sensitive, gentle child into her lap, "How's my little peanut today?" She smiled when the girl shrugged and played with the hem of her nightgown, "Emma baby look at me." The brunette was pleased when big calf eyes looked up at her and long downy eyelashes fluttered softly, "There is no reason to be frightened or nervous baby. I can't think of one reason why Mom or I would ever have to spank our good girl. Everything will be fine I promise. Just keep behaving like you always do and help mom and I keep these hooligans in line ok? Promise me you'll talk to Mom or me if you ever don't understand a rule or if you start getting upset by anything. Promise me, peanut?"

The brunette was enchanted by the serious way Emma regarded her and said softly, "I'm not scared of you Mamí; I just don't ever want a spanking. I promise I'll talk to you or Mommy if I'm confused about anything." She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as the Latina choked back tears at the trusting embrace.

"Nobody ever wants a spanking peanut, but don't worry about it too much. Like I said to your sisters, it's only for really serious problems and you my little angel have never been a problem." She rubbed Em's back comforting the small girl, "Now go get ready so we can have breakfast together ok?"

Emma smiled lovingly and jumped up to go get ready for school.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was packing lunches, she had on a big fluffy white bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel. She was all alone in the kitchen. Santana walked up behind her and wrapped her in a hug and nibbled on her earlobe, "Can I just say you've never looked sexier in your life?" She whispered in her fiancé's ear.

The blonde scowled, sure she looked hideous, "Keep joking and you and the vibrator are going to become the best of friends."

Santana snorted loudly, "Mi amor, you wound me deeply. I was being serious. You are the sexiest woman on the planet. Everytime I think of you I get all wound up and start to get the tingles in very embarrassing places." She nibbled on her neck this time.

Quinn finally gave in and turned around in Santana's arms and kissed her deeply until they were both breathless, "We have got to find some time to be alone." The blonde husked, "Soon!"

Santana kissed her again, "Yeah we do, I want you, right here and right now. If I didn't know for a fact we are about to be overrun by munchkins, I would take you and you would never be able to eat dinner on this table again without blushing."

At that the blonde did flush a very attractive dark pink all the way to the tips of her ears, moaned and turned back to finish packing lunches.

Within 30 seconds, the room was filled with the chattering of the three youngest girls talking about the latest teen idol and his new music and how cute he was, well everyone but Kate. She liked his music but thought boys were gross.

"That's my girl Katydid, stay far far away from those gross boys." Santana laughed as she grabbed her coffee and a piece of toast as Quinn scowled at her, "What did I say? None of these girls dates until they are at least 30 years old."

The room got quiet as Beth entered the room clearly embarrassed and muttered a quick, "Morning." It was quiet and tense for a few seconds as Santiago quickly joined everyone in the full kitchen and sat down at the table. They were clearly still feeling their punishments as they both sat down gingerly and squirmed a bit.

Leave it to Kate to save the day, "Mamí, now that the family is all fixed, when are you and Mom getting married? I want to be in the wedding and I don't want to be a dumb flower girl, seriously that's for babies." She walked over and sat down in Quinn's lap as she leaned back against her and stared with big serious hazel-eyes at her stepmother.

The blonde choked on her toast as she hastened to scold their youngest, "Katherine!"

"I wouldn't mind being a flower girl?" Emma said shyly, her face turning red, "I love flowers and that way I wouldn't have to stand up in front of people the whole time."

"Oh cool, am I old enough to go to the bachelorette parties?" Beth piped up excitedly, "I've never seen a male stripper."

"NO!" Santana and Quinn both yelled at the same time, scowling at the teen who merely rolled her eyes.

The Latina mouthed to the blonde, "male strippers?" Quinn just shrugged and shook her head at the absurdity of male strippers at a lesbian bachelorette party.

Santiago and Sierra both added their two cents worth and the two adults quickly found themselves surrounded by pint sized wedding planners.

"Oh Mamí, a wedding means cake. We love cake." He explained to his Mom as Santana nodded enthusiastically. Quinn laughed at her two goofballs.

The entire room exploded in five or more conversations being held all at once.

Santana whistled loudly bringing all the overlapping discussions to a halt, "Who says I still want to marry into this crazy family." She said grinning, ducking suddenly as she found herself being pelted with a barrage of toast by her fiancé and children.

Holding her hands up in defeat she yelled, "Ok ok I surrender, jeez, I was joking. I have every intention of making an honest woman out of your Mom."

Quinn smirked and winked at the kids, "Or really? Who says I still want YOU?"

The Latina put her hand over her heart and pretended to die as she slumped over the kitchen table, "Alas felled by cupid's arrow."

Sierra and Kate pretended to gag as Beth stood up and grabbed her lunch, "This has become far too disgusting and cheesy for me to bear any further. Peace out." She stomped out of the house to wait for the bus to arrive.

Santana looked at Quinn and they both smiled, "Good to see some things never change. Hurry up niños," She clapped her hands together, "The bus will be here soon."

Quinn looked at their youngest, "Do you have your signed permission slip in your bag?"

Kate's eyes went round, "Oh rats, I forgot, I'll be right back. Don't let the bus leave without me." She dashed off towards the basement frantically.

Kisses, hugs, lunches and book bags were all handed out as everyone filed out of the kitchen. Kate ran up the stairs and quickly out the door just in time to make the school bus and the two adults slumped back down in the kitchen chairs.

Santana rested her head on the back of her kitchen chair, "It's always going to be like this isn't it?"

The blonde chuckled sweetly, "Fraid so."

The brunette nodded with her eyes closed, "I don't know how you ever did this alone, I'm exhausted."

Quinn said sadly, "I wasn't alone most of the time, I did have Joe."

Dark brown, nearly black eyes popped open as she sat up straight, "Do you miss him?" Santana whispered trying not to let her feelings of jealousy show.

The blonde shrugged, "Of course I do. He was the girls' father and I loved him." She looked thoughtfully at Santana, "But he wasn't the love of my life sweetheart, you are." She finished her voice deep with emotion.

"As you are mine, mi amor." Santana said with her eyes shining bright with unshed happy tears, "As you are mine."

Quinn quickly got up and dropped a loving kiss on the Latina's head as she cleared the dishes, "Now about this wedding." She said as the brunette choked on her coffee spitting it out of her nose.


End file.
